A Summer Adventure
by Arabella Thorne
Summary: Marie is back in another tale with our favorite elf lord. It is summer and the wind is pleasant, everything is growing, the Bruinen is slow and cool...and visitors passing through Rivendell start this tale rolling. The conclusion.
1. Default Chapter

__

Hello there! Long time: no write, I know. I am still plugging away at what I still hope will be a sappy fantasy romance concerning elves. (120 pages so far!)

Anyway, This was a very shy plot bunny at first, but I beguiled it with carrots and promises of more---and voila, another tale of Marie and Elrond. A little late summer reading I hope you will all will find it entertaining.

Enjoy!

It was a quiet day. Thankfully, most days are quiet here.

The elf lord had been gone for sometime at a White Council meeting.

He had just returned a few days ago. I didn't realize how much I had missed

him until I saw him entering the House, his riding cape swirling about his

feet, as he pulled off his riding gloves, which Erestor took. Both he and

Glorfindel stood before the elf lord, obviously glad to see him and obviously

wanting to talk to him. I just stood grinning at him. Lord Elrond smiled back

and I couldn't help myself and I ran to give him a big hug. He laughed and

hugged me back and then pushed me away, gripping me by the shoulders.

"All is well with you Marie? No injuries or sickness?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No, my lord, all is well, and I have been very

busy."

"Learning archery with Mallafin, my lord." Glorfindel added. He

looked at me, "And doing quit well."

"Thanks." I looked at the three of them and because I knew they all

needed to talk, I stepped back and left them to their business.

As Glorfindel mentioned, I was learning some new skills. Remember,

I always wanted to learn archery. Well, I was finally doing something about

it. And I was taking jumping lessons on Carenloth whenever Cerwal had

time.

Oh Carenloth was a good jumper and it was so exciting to learn. And on

days when the weather was wet, I was learning how to do illumination. I

admit I don't have the smoothest, steadiest hand, but I was doing pretty well.

I think. My tutor, Marinael was very encouraging and patient. He was an

easy-going, quiet elf, with long chestnut brown hair and beautiful blue-gray

eyes. He had a sense of humor and his stories about the early days of

Imladris were very entertaining, especially about pranks the twins and even

Lady Arwen pulled on each other or even on their parents. Why, there was

this one time when the twins brought a flock of geese into their parents

bathing room and....oh I'll save it for another time. Remind me.

Anyway, I had decided I was going to do my own book of Old

Dwarvish and present it to Lord Elrond on his begetting day. That wasn't for

some time, but based on my skills the sooner I got to work on it the better.

Of course it was hard to do the illumination because even though

Marinael and I had found a small study that was rarely used in the guest

quarters of the House, you never knew when the elf lord might wander

around a corner. Especially now that he was home.

Heck, on the other hand, it made illumination rather exciting.

It was summer, and the long, long light of evening made it easy to not

only work on the illumination, but to take nice long rides on Carenloth or go

up to the high archery field and practice shooting at targets.

So this particular adventure started when Carenloth and me were

practicing jumps over boulders in the river meadows near the lower Bruinen.

You know, where it makes that slow curve to the west and the ground is lush

with grass and springy from the small creeks and rivelets that run into it

from the foothills to the east.

It was a glorious evening. Streamers of high clouds were painted the

lightest shades of pale pink and orange. Doves were cooing their evening

songs, as were a few deep-voiced frogs. A pair of ducks glided in the small

ripples of the Bruinen, which was wide and shallow at this point.

Carenloth was frisky and I was feeling the same, so we took a long

gallop, following the bend of the river and further.

Do you know how wonderful it is to be free like this, the air full of

rich herbal scents, and river damp and the breeze teasing your hair and you

are in Middle Earth within the bounds of Imladris?

Ahhh. It was just, well...wonderful.

We rode until the twilight was getting more dark than purple. I was

just about to turn back to the House when through the scrub pines and oaks

in front of us I saw the flickering of what must have been a few campfires.

I pulled up Carenloth. I couldn't remember any impending visits to

Imladris. And since were still well within the boundaries of the elf lord's

lands, I was pretty certain they weren't bandits or some such.

So I boldly trotted through the trees to see what I could see.

Bless my soul: A carnival!

There were three wagons colorfully painted with fantastical creatures

and ribbons of color around the wheels and along the wooden sides. Three

ladies in layered skirts and jangling beads and bells were whirling near one

fire to the music of drums and what sounded like a fiddle. A pair of jugglers

tossed lit torches and big pewter mugs back and forth and two little boys

stood on the back of a white pony who dashed across our path and circled

behind the wagons.

Carnival performers had never come to Imladris since I had been here.

(Oh my gosh, I just realized it has been over a year!! And what adventures I

had had!) (Sorry, I just had to mention that!)

"Good evening," I called out in Westron. "What brings you here?"

All activity ceased as the performers stopped and looked at me. A tall

man left the central fire and came over to me. He said nothing for a moment

but simply stared. He finally cocked his head sideways. "You are not

elvish?"

I smiled. "No, just a guest of Lord Elrond's. Are you expected? Do

you seek his counsel or his care?"

The man just shook his had. "Neither. We are just passing through on

our way to the annual Great Northern Fair. It takes place in the open lands

between here and Bree. We have come through Lord Elrond's domain for

many years, with his leave." He stepped closer. "Would you like to stay for

the evening meal?"

As much as I wanted to, I knew Lord Elrond might remark on my

absence. So I shook my head regretfully. "I am afraid I am expected back in

Rivendell. But thank you."

The man nodded and stepped away, returning to his fire. I smiled at

the performers and waved.

Carenloth and I had just started back when I heard a high-pitched

scream. I turned my mare's head and went back to the fires. People were

rushing about and I saw them gathering near the farthest fire, where I saw a

small figure laying on the ground and the white pony, who had been hastily

covered with a huge blanket for some reason. And two men were holding its

wildly tossing head.

I went over to the fire and what I saw made me gasp. One of the

little boys had fallen in the flames. There were logs and coals spread across

the grass and people were stomping out or throwing water on. Sliding off

Carenloth, I went to where the little one was laying on the ground. By all

the stars, his head was steaming! And so were parts of his clothing. The

performers had acted quickly, immediately rolling him in the grass and then

throwing water on him. He lay in a spreading puddle of water, the flames of

the fire, wavering in a circle around his small form.

"Oh my gosh. Is he hurt bad?"

The leader looked at me a moment shaking his head. An older woman

carefully pulled back the young one's shirt, frowning as she did so.

She looked at his left arm, which I couldn't see. She sat back on her heels.

"His arm is broken Hanj. And he has burns on his stomach and the side of

his face.

A younger woman rushed to him and gently picked up the

unconscious child and held him close. "Oh Jafa. My poor baby!"

"Sir Hanj," I said to be polite. "I can take him to Lord Elrond who is a

healer…"

Hanj went over to the mother and talked to her in a low voice. She

looked up at me sharply, biting her lip. Was she afraid?

Hanj came back to me slowly. "Mother Thurna," he indicated the

older woman "has always been enough healer for us. But thank you for the

offer."

I sighed heavily and got back slowly on Carenloth. Well, if they really

didn't need any help…

It took me about two hours to get back to the House and by that time,

I was tired, but pleasantly so. I had had a good day. But that poor little one,

Jafa.

As I walked down the corridor that would lead me to my room, I

found my cat Ivy cleaning her fur in the middle of the deep green runner I

was walking down. I scooped her up causing her to chirp. I kissed her and

her motor began. Ivy, by the way, was doing quite fine here and was

pampered by those who saw her. I felt so much better about bringing her to

Middle Earth.

Once in my quarters, I went humming into my bathing room, u

ndressed and sunk into the hot water. Ivy continued her bath on the nearby

counter where the washbasin was.

I closed my eyes as I relaxed.

"Marie?" A soft voice crossed my consciousness. "Marie?" A hand on

my shoulder shook me slightly. I popped my eyes open to see the elf lord

bending over me. "You have missed the evening meal, and the presentation

of Fernandel's new version of "Turin Turambar" which you told me you

were looking forward to hearing."

"My lord," I floundered a bit in the water, wiping my face. "I am so

sorry! I just rode quite a ways today and the hot water was so relaxing." Ivy

headed butted him as he bent over. He paused to pet her.

"I just wanted to make sure you were all right." He helped me out of

the steaming water, handing me a thick towel. He smiled as I wrapped

myself in it. "You know, it has been some time since you have been injured

or ill."

I laughed as I went into the room, rubbing my hair. I went over to the

wardrobe and pulled out a simple deep blue dress with a slightly scooped

neck, embroidered with ivy leaves.

'You know, you are right. And not only that, but I have been your

guest for just over a year, I think." I wriggled into my dress quickly. "Would

you like me to go break a leg or something---Wait! Wait I know someone

who needs your help, probably!'

Both the elf lord's eyebrows went up at my outburst.

"There was this little boy, from the carnival down where the Bruinen

curves to the west? They say they come every year to go to the Great

Northern Fair. You know, that sounds like that would be really great fun and

I---"

"The young boy?" Elrond stopped my words with a look.

"Oh yes, sorry! He fell into a campfire. Their lady healer said he had

burns on his stomach and his left arm was broken. Poor little bug, he only

seemed about eight years old."

"Did they ask for my aid?"

"Well, no not really." Remembering the mother's response, I added,

"I don't think they knew you were a healer." The eyebrows went up again

and he smiled slightly. "The leader said Mother Thurna would probably be

able to care for him. But, he is so little, and I know you could certainly

help." I looked up at him.

"If they have not asked for my help Marie, I cannot force myself upon

them. Hanj and his people are very independent."

"Well, of course, I understand. But he's such a little bitty one. And the

poor pony got burned too, I think."

"The pony?"

"Yes, he and another boy were riding the pony, well actually they

were standing on the back of the pony racing about the camp. I am not sure

how they got so near the fire that he fell in."

"And the other boy?"

"I did not see him around the fire, but he may have run to get the

mother."

"I see." The elf lord looked at me, his eyes smiling and reflecting the

nearby candlelight. "Well I am sure the morning will bring us new counsel.

Now, are you hungry?"

"Famished. And maybe Berenthil will sing that lovely song about the

swans again."

"Indeed."

We strolled down the corridor having left a happy Ivy curled up in my

quilt.

Once in the Hall of Fire, Lord Elrond went to his customary seat on

the dais and I found a big pillow to sit on, near a table with pitchers of mead,

spring wine and juice. I, of course, had the mead. As I was setting the

pitcher down, I hit the nearby candlestick and sent it rocking. I grabbed it

quickly to keep it from falling and a hot drip of wax hit my finger. Hissing, I

straightened the candlestick and took my cold mead to my pillow. Making

sure no one was watching, I sunk my burned finger into the drink with a sigh

of relief.

Eventually the sting went away, and a trio of elves got up to sing. I

rested my head on my knees to watch, but the burn on my finger kept

reminding me of the little boy.

to be continued, of course!


	2. Chapter Two

24

The next day was pretty breezy. Would have made great kite weather.

So I didn't indulge in archery, but spent the morning working on my

illumination. After the mid-day meal, Cerwal gave me some more jumping

pointers.

We were riding back from the high meadow where Cerwal had set up

moveable jumps, when we saw Hanj come up the road to the bridge over the

Bruinen, flanked by two elvish guards.

As we drew closer, I could see Hanj was carrying a small bundle

wrapped in blankets and my heart sank. It must be little Jafa. I also saw

that the boy's mother sat side-saddle behind Hanj.

"The boy must be in bad straights Master Cerwal. Lord Elrond

told me Hanj is very proud."

"He is indeed, Marie. The burns must be as serious as you thought."

I nodded sadly as we drew abreast of Hanj and his burden. He looked

at me and briefly dipped his head as he passed us. I nodded in return.

Once I was done seeing to Carenloth, I rushed back to the House,

anxious to find out what was going on.

I went to Lord Elrond's study and carefully peeked around the slightly

ajar door. I could see candlelight in the surgery. I stepped in and my heart

sank. The little ones bandages had been unwrapped and I could see that the

whole left side of him was angry with blisters. His arm was still splinted.

Even some of his hair was missing. The mother held one of the boy's hands

and Hanj stood next to her, an arm about her shoulders. Lord Elrond was

deep in his work, so deciding to leave them alone, I slipped back out into the

study.

"Marie," the elf lord called out softly. "Will you find Erestor and ask

him to prepare rooms for this lady and her child and Hanj?"

"Of course my lord." I bowed slightly to the empty room in his

direction and went off to find Erestor, whom, at this time of day, was usually

engaged in a book or a game of some sort, usually with Glorfindel, if he was

not working on his accounts.

Today, I found the elf lord involved in a chess match with Glorfindel.

Both elf lords looked up at me with a smile. They were in a small study off

Erestor's suite of rooms, which were at the other end of the hallway from

Elrond.

"My pardon my lords." I was being all officious, as, well... I was on

official business as it were. "Lord Erestor, Lord Elrond would like you to see

to guest rooms for a man, a woman and an injured child. It is Hanj the

carnival owner and a woman from his troupe."

"I shall see to it Marie. I am just about to show Glorfindel who is the

real chess master here, as soon as he makes his move."

Glorfindel winked at me and slid his piece. It was a checkmate.

Erestor looked at him in shock. "I did not see that move coming Glor!

And I had Ballerian's Counter Attack all ready to sweep your queen into

captivity." Erestor stood at that, his green and gold robes falling into a

pleasing shape at his booted feet. His reddish brown hair was pulled back to

the nape of his neck with a tie glittering with small polished stones.

"Well," he said with a sigh, eyeing the chess board, "I am off to see to

the rooms. Good game, as always Glor." He bowed to us slightly and left.

I helped Glorfindel set the chess game in order, still smiling at

Erestor's surprise. "So, you are not only quite a warrior, but a clever chess

player as well."

"From time to time. Shall we play some day?' He tipped his head at

me smiling broadly.

I laughed. "Only if you wish to start and finish a game in a few

minutes! Trust me, my skills are not up to yours."

Glorfindel laughed at that and I followed him out of the room.

I was at sixes and sevens, I was not sure what to do with myself. I was

a bit anxious about the injured boy, but glad they had decided on seeking

Elrond's aid. If anyone could help the boy, he could.

I was idly plunking pebbles in a deep pool beneath a waterfall that fell

next to a high arched bridge between one section of the House and another.

I realized with a shock that made me drop my pebbles all at once: I was

bored!

Bored! Here in Rivendell with the elf lord in attendance! I must be out

of my mind.

Brushing my hands on my gown, I went in search of said elf lord.

Surely between the two of us, we could come up with something to do.

I found him in his study of course, going through a ledger of some

sort. He was thankfully unattended. Being bored was a bad enough

admission; witnesses would make it worse.

"Marie. How may I help you?" He looked up from his work and

smiled at me.

I went up to his desk, and then paced away towards the big window,

then stopped before the cold fireplace. I fingered the braided edge of a

tapestry of great antiquity that I had always loved, of ships on a storm tossed

sea beneath a glittering moon and stars. As I recall, it represented those that

escaped the Fall of Beleriand.

"Marie?" He asked softly again.

I whirled around, biting my lip and went straight to his desk. "My

lord, I- I am..... bored!" I ducked my head, embarrassed. I even wrung my

hands. "I need something to do!"

"Do you? How timely your arrival, then. Jafa and his mother Felana could

use your help. You may do what you think best to entertain either of them.

And," he rose from his desk and came around the front to look at me closely.

I blinked, waiting. "I have another request."

I grinned. Okay, something important to do, I hope. Hot dog!

"I would like you to accompany Felana and Jafa when he is ready to

travel. You mentioned seeing the Great Northern Fair would be

entertaining. This would give you a chance to see it."

I really had to keep myself from jumping up and down. "I would love

to go to the fair. It sounds so fun. And as for entertaining them, well, I guess

the mother and I can go for walks, visit the gardens, etc. Maybe even go

swimming at the big pool beneath the high falls."

"Those activities sound fine. As for the fair---

"---Are you going?" I jumped on his words.

"Perhaps. I have not decided yet."

I have the control of a river in flood. "Oh please come! You..." And

then I realized he had just been out and about, all the way to Lothlorien to

visit with Arwen and to attend a White Council meeting. "....you must be

tired. You just got back from a long journey." I slumped, sighing. "Well, I

am sure it will be fun anyway. And I will be with Hanj and his group." I was

talking to convince myself. "That will be interesting, and I do so love to

camp. And I'll see a lot more Middle Earth too."

Lord Elrond laughed. He patted me on the shoulder and said, "I have

not made up my mind yet, Marie. And I assure you; I am not "tired."

I grinned at him, feeling slightly foolish and then with a small wave,

left his study.

Okay. Well. Maybe he would come. Ooooohhhhhh I sure hope he

wanted to! But maybe a country fair, even a large one, is a bit beneath his

dignity? (I had never heard of any elvish fairs. Can you imagine such a

thing?) Shaking my head, I went off to find Felana and Jafa. I hoped they

wouldn't find me too strange!

What was I worried about? Felana was a performer, and though a bit

nervous about all the elves, was friendly enough. Poor little Jafa. I went to

see him in the recovery room outside of Elrond's surgery. He was wrapped

in bandages and asleep. Felana said the elf lord felt her son

would heal up nicely, though it would take awhile.

We were about to leave, when we heard a stirring from the bed.

"Mama?" A small dry voice asked. "Mama, where am I?"

Felana ran back to Jafa and gently picked him up, careful of his

injuries and held him close. "We are with the elves Jafa. Their lord is a

healer and he has taken care of you."

"Mama, I am very thirsty." He blinked and sat up a little. "I do not see

any elves? Has he gone then? Poof?"

I smiled. "Felana, I shall see if I can find Lord Elrond."

"Thank you Marie."

Since he was not in his study, I was not sure where he might be on

such a lovely day. The gardens? The small or big pond? The stables?

Practicing sword work with Glorfindel or Erestor? I prowled down the halls.

I saw Erestor come out of his study. "My lord. Do you know the

whereabouts of Lord Elrond?"

He came up to me. "Anything the matter?"

"The little boy who got burned, he wants to meet him. I mean, if he

can."

"Elrond is in the small map room I believe."

"I know just where that is. Thanks my lord." Erestor, ever polite,

bowed slightly, turned and took the hall in the opposite direction. I ran off to

find the elf lord.

Then I stopped myself: Why in heaven's name was I running? I was

all wound up for some reason. I slowed down and by the time I reached the

library, I was not so flustered. I entered the room and indeed, Elrond was

there, leaning over a map on the large central table.

"Marie."

"My lord."

He looked up. "All is well with you?"

"Oh just fine, thank you. I've come because little Jafa would like to

meet you, I mean if you have time or it's not interrupting anything." I bent

my head to look at the map that lay before him. I saw the Sindarin writing

for Imladris up toward what would be the eastern edge of the map. As for

the rest of it...Lord Elrond rolled up the map with a decisive snap and then

carefully put it away amongst the scrolls behind him in a dark wood cabinet.

"Come Marie. Let us go visit with little Jafa. Did his mother wake

him?"

"No my lord. We just had gone in to see how he was doing and as we

were about to leave he awoke on his own. He seemed a little groggy and he

was very thirsty."

"I shall remedy that."

"So," I looked at his beautiful austere face sideways as we went down

the corridor. "What was the map you were looking at, if I maybe so bold."

He turned with a slight smile, the afternoon sun warming his skin and

sparking highlights in his dark hair. "It was a map of Middle Earth."

"The whole of Middle Earth? It didn't look that big."

"No, it was the northern portion of Arda as far as the names of things

have traveled."

"You mean there are still places here in Arda that no one here knows

about?"

"Indeed. The land stretches all about until it meets itself."

"It is round then."

"Yes, though we name it "bent."

I was silent for a bit more and then asked. "So, still debating about whether

or not to go?" I clasped my hands tightly. I was so ready to tell him the

many reasons he should go.

Amused, he said, "I have not yet decided."

At that point, we had reached his study. He paused to make a cordial

for Jafa and then we went into the recovery room, where Felana was still

holding Jafa, singing to him in a low voice.

Smiling at us she whispered softly, "Jafa, my love, look who is here to see

you." Elrond handed her the cup.

He opened his one good eye (the other wrapped in bandages) and

looked at us dazedly and then tried to sit up straighter. He awkwardly tried

to hold his mother close but she very gently moved him so he faced Elrond

and I more directly. She tipped the cup up to his mouth. He was so thirsty,

he only made one icky face and kept drinking until the cup was empty.

"Hello my lady and my lord," he said very carefully, as Felana set the

cup aside.

I ducked a bit behind the elf lord and shook my head slightly.

"I am Elrond little Jafa. How are you feeling?"

Jafa brought a hand up to his bandages. "It does not hurt so much, sir

elf. Thank you." But he stirred restlessly, trying to get comfortable.

Elrond drew closer and Felana lay Jafa back on the bed. 'Sweetheart,

Lord Elrond needs to check your bandages and such."

Jafa bit his lip and made him self smaller by drawing his knees up and

curling over on his side, but that pulled at his healing burns and he

whimpered. Elrond leaned over is small form quickly and lay a hand on

Jafa's bandaged side. In moments, I could see the boy visible relax. "Jafa, I

do not need to clean your burns at this time as I did that this morning while

you still slept."

Jafa nodded.

"Are you hungry little Jafa?"

He burst out suddenly, "How is Beyon? How are his burns? Can you

make him better?"

Elrond looked enquiringly at the mother who replied with a smile,

"The pony he was riding when he fell."

"If the pony was brought here Jafa, Cerwal our horse master would

tend to him. He is very good with injured animals." I suddenly thought of

my poor cat Ivy who had been found by one of Elrond's archers two weeks

after I had returned here from the 21st century, in bad shape and half starved.

And Cerwal indeed, had done wonders with her.

Jafa looked up at the elf lord. "I hope he is getting better, then." He

plucked at his mother's sleeve, her arm loosely around his waist. "I would

like to eat something. And to drink. " His one eye looked brighter and more

intense. "Might I have fairy cakes and star's milk?"

Felanna laughed and hushed him quietly. I was wondering what he

meant and Lord Elrond shook his head slowly, "I am not sure---"

"He is speaking of the poem I have recited to him on many a night,

which ends...

"...and so the boy sailed off to the moon,

in a ship as light as swan's down.

Eagerly his eyes fixed on the silver trail

Of moonlight, his guide to the magical realm of Yon.

There fairies and elves and sprites do dance.

Their lands blessed and their feasts of fairy cakes and star's milk—"

"---sweet beyond his dreams," finished Jafa in a high piping voice.

Elrond smile grew as he listened to the poem. When they finished

he chuckled, "Well my little one, I shall see what Resaldil can do about

making "fairy" cakes and "star milk."

Jafa smiled back and then looked at his mother. As we left the two, I

heard him say quietly. "Oh moma, a real elf, just like in the poem. Can we

stay another day?"

I looked at Elrond and he was smiling. "The things little ones get

fixed in their head. Arwen was certain once that some beautiful pebbles she

had discover in the river were really dragon eggs and she tried to make a hen

sit on them so they might hatch."

I laughed out loud. "That's great! I never think of elvish children

doing such things. It sounds, so, well...human! Though I was told of one

time when the twins brought geese into your bathing room...."

Elrond laughed again. "And you have no idea of the mess."

Out of nowhere I blurted out, "Please Lord Elrond! Come to the fair!

I bet you need a vacation. You need just to have some fun."

"Midsummer's was not....fun?"

"Yes, of course, it was delightful. But that was, 

fun! A fair out in the Wild well, anything could happen! Mountebanks!

Maybe elephants? Booths with all kinds of neat stuff! And food!" I stopped

in the hallway and had the nerve to grab him by the sleeve. "It would be so

much fun, and you know it!"

"Oliphaunts? Stuff?" He looked at me, his eyes sparkling with humor.

"And Marie, when ever you use that word, "fun," I find I have need of my

medical supplies."

"At a fair with a whole bunch of people intent on having fun?

nonsense! It will be fu---entertaining!" I looked at him intently. "Please?"

I held my breath. He looked like he was going to relent......

"I shall think about it."

Arghhhhhh!

to be continued


	3. Chapter Three

15

The next day while Felana and I were out in the stables visiting with a new foal (are they the cutest things or what?), Cerwal motioned to the two of us to follow him. We left the roomy box stall and went down the aisle to a smaller stall in a corner. There we saw a grey pony. Its head hung so that it's long forelock covered his face. One back hoof was cocked. His ribs were wrapped in linen. And I could smell the wonderful sharp odor of the salve that was beneath the bandages. There was lavender in it for sure.

"Taffy!" Felana whispered. "It is the pony Jafa was riding."

"Master Cerwal, how is he doing?"

The elf had joined us at the stall door. "He is coming along Marie, mistress. He just needs a few days of rest and he'll be fine."

Felana smiled at the tall elf. "Oh Jafa will be so glad to hear that Master. He was so worried about the pony." Cerwal, his eyes sparkling, smiled and bowed slightly, leaving us with Taffy.

I turned to Felana. "Well, in a few days, I imagine everyone will be ready to return to the caravan."

"Oh indeed Marie." She looked around the beautifully made stable, the curlicues of stone that framed the wooden supports of the stalls where they reached the ceiling. The carved wood of the gates, the clean flagstone floor of alternating green and black stone. "I have so enjoyed my visit here. It will make for a lifetime of tales." Her gaze returned to me, her smile wide. "But I shall tell you now, I will really feel much better when I return to the normal world of the carnival."

I laughed as we turned to leave the stable. The normal world of the carnival. Of course!

None of you are surprised to hear that Jafa and the pony recovered well enough to travel in a few days, as Felana surmised. And that I was to go with them. One of the things Lord Elrond had wanted me to do was to help with Jafa's bandages and medicines. Not that Felana couldn't do it herself, it was just that with the two of us, we could get it done quickly and hopefully, without causing Jafa any pain.

Late the evening before our early morning departure, I was still trying to persuade the elf lord to join us as we traveled to the Great Northern Fair.

He looked up from the journal he was writing in, his eyes catching the candlelight. He smiled at me slightly and returned his gaze to the parchment on his desk. "I have not yet decided Marie."

"But, we leave tomorrow!"

"Indeed, I am well aware of your travel plans." He looked up at me again. "Now, I would think you had better go and make sure you have what you need Marie. You will gone from here over a month. I have already packed up the medical supplies you will need."

I bit my lip at that. Whew, that would be a long time to be away from Rivendell, and possibly, the elf lord. Wah. But I could tell he was not going to give me an answer. Sighing loudly, I bowed slightly, said my good night and left him to his journal.

I walked slowly back to my room and then flopped on my bed. I really wanted him to join us, but what did I know of the needs of Rivendell and the elves therein? He might have all kinds of things that need to be taken care in the next few weeks, that couldn't be left until he returned from the fair.

I twisted over until I was lying on my stomach. I stared at the candle burning brightly at my bedside. I stared at the flame until it filled my eyes.

Suddenly going to the Great Northern Fair didn't sound so fun anymore.

I fell asleep.

The next morning, I dressed slowly, sort of dragging my heels. I was resigned to the fact that Lord Elrond was not joining us. Well, heck, I suppose it would be good for me to get out and about and talk to people other than elves. See the rest of Middle Earth. Perhaps, even meet some hobbits. Now, that would be something.

Rubbing my eyes, I went out into the corridor and made my way to the dining hall. The hall was not crowded, so I got myself a honey roll and some sweet cheese and a handful of grapes. I took them with me in a napkin and went towards the courtyard. My things had been taken last night and added to the wagon we were going to use. Hanj was going to drive it until we rejoined his camp and then another of his troupe would take over the reins.

As always, the elves (and Lord Elrond, bless him) had been generous. The wagon was painted in soft purply greys and greens. Two sturdy bay horses were hitched to the front. There were even some bells hanging from their harnesses. Canvas, bent into a half-circle over the back where the supplies and my camping gear were was also a soft grey with vines painted on the sides. Inside I discovered I had several soft thick quilts to sleep in, beautifully wrought metal lanterns, fragrant candles, and other necessities likes plates and pots, and two wonderful chests full of dry goods and spices and lembas too. I noticed with a roll of my eyes, there was also that carved chest of medical supplies. I shook my head. I certainly hoped I wouldn't need to use any for myself!

Little Jafa and his mother were inside the wagon and once I saw they were comfortable, I got out and mounted up on Carenloth. I didn't want to sit in a wagon all day.

I looked over the heads of the elves helping us prepare to the main porch. There were several elves there. I could see Glorfindel, and then at last, the crowd parted and I saw Lord Elrond talking to Erestor and the caravan leader.

I sighed heavily and slumped a bit on Carenloth. He was wearing a pale gold robe and hardly looked dressed for riding. Darn, darn, darn. He wasn't going to come! I suddenly felt a wave of nervousness sweep over me. How was I going to manage Middle Earth without the elf lord? And then I shook myself. I was a big girl and had not only been on my own for a long time, but an adult for enough years. Of course I could manage! Heck, I hadn't turned into a blithering idiot with Loran or Hollasfar. Well, not much of one, anyway.

While I had been wrestling with things mentally, the elf lord had come to my side. "Marie?"

I looked down at him and gave him a watery smile. "Hi there. I guess you have made up your mind."

He said nothing but nodded slowly. "You will be fine Marie. You will be in the midst of a group of humans. And, you will not only see some of Middle Earth, but you will have some..."fun," as well."

"Hence the wooden chest of medical supplies."

Laughing he put a hand on Carenloth's neck. "Some of that is for Jafa of course. But it never hurts to be prepared."

"And I am always getting hurt."

He cocked his head slightly and gave me a sharp look. "I hope you will manage to keep yourself free of injury or sickness on this trip Marie."

Carenloth tossed her head as if anxious to go. And I noticed, that indeed our group was moving out of the courtyard. I suddenly wanted to hop off my mare and hide behind Lord Elrond.

My hands gripped the reins, which made Carenloth dance a bit. Lord Elrond laid a hand on my knee. "Do not fret Marie, you will not be alone."

I nodded again and stuck out my hand, which he took in both hands.

I took a deep breath and felt myself relax some. With a slight smile, the elf lord let my hands go. And then, I was off with a clatter as I hurried to catch up with the rest of the group, which was already crossing the bridge.

I set my eyes on the back of the man in front of me and bit my lip.

Darn it, I WOULD have fun!

And hey, I am not lying—it was fun. I surprised myself. Once we got trotting along the Bruinen, my heart lifted some. (Could be some last parting gift from the elf lord, who knew?) It was a beautiful morning, the air full of the smell of growing things and the river damp. A bit of mist lifting from the road made our departure kind of magical, and soon, Rivendell was hidden in soft grey.

I kept my eyes ahead. Camping was always fun (save when you are alone and wolves or orcs are about!). And with this group, it would undoubtedly be entertaining as well.

I started to sing some Rodgers and Hammerstein under my breath.


	4. Chapter four

10

That night, with a little help, I set up my tent and then went and helped make the evening meal: roasted chicken and potatoes and some early berries. We all ate well. And once the dinner was cleared away, then came the entertainment (well, I guess for them it was really just practice.) The dancing, the juggling---even fire eating! It was great fun to watch them.

And Felana and I were able to tend to Jafa's rapidly healing burns and settle him for the night. Because the burns were coming along so well, there was little I had to do for him, save change his dressings. He needed no help to sleep, especially since Felana and he cuddled together under their blankets.

Well, my first day out on the road with these folks and boy, I was exhausted. I made myself a nest in the quilts and sheepskins Elrond had given me and slept like an unconscious rock.

The next days were just as fun, and interesting. As we got further away from Rivendell, and further down the East Road, we began to meet other travelers headed to the Great Northern Fair. It was fascinating. Why I met some people from Laketown! All the way from Laketown. Whoosh. They came in a large caravan of wagons and walkers and folks on horseback. It was all so colorful. This particular group was merchants and I couldn't wait to see what they might have once they set up their booths. Felana told me they had brought a great many live fish in barrels to sell.

Jafa was excited as well, improving day-by-day. He was enjoying the large crowd of travelers. My goodness, once we set up camp, well it looked as if a city of tents had sprung up. Felana and I figured there were close to sixty people once we reached the dwindling foothills of the Misty Mountains.

By the end of the second week, Jafa did not need much more than a soothing cream that helped the new skin stretch and move comfortably. And he was back to riding his pony Taffy. However, he kept far away from the campfires, and only practiced in the open space beyond the encampment.

We had been away from Rivendell for almost three weeks, when one twilight, while the air was filled with wonderful cooking smells, a new group of travelers joined us.

Elves! Elves from Mirkwood (No, no, Prince Legolas was not with them!). I was thrilled. They looked just like the elves of Rivendell, save they were all dressed in forest colors: russet browns, dark greens, greys, some pale yellows. Even some orange-brown colors. Though some of the riders were cloaked and hooded, I could see some of them wore their hair differently, too. Many of them had their hair braided back into long ponytails with leather and beads and bits of silver hanging from the ends and some down past their ears. They had an air of swiftness about them, if that makes any sense. Even sitting or standing still, they gave off the feeling of quickness. And really, if and when they wanted, they could just disappear into the brush and oak. (And yes, I had met a few with Prince Legolas when we were at Radagast's home. But again, they were only a few and sort of stayed to themselves.

This group, I had been told, were part of a fluctuating number of wanderers who frequently joined up with Rangers and drifted about Mirkwood and places north, keeping a watchful eye out for anything unusual. Hanj told me they usually showed up at the Fair. Occasionally they joined in archery displays and spear-tossing and what not. But for these elves the Fair was a great source of news and rumors from all over Middle Earth and they and the Rangers were able to discern the dross from the gold.

I wanted to go talk with them, but this evening I had kitchen duties, so I knew I would have to wait. I also wondered if I would ever see Aragorn here. Or the twins? It had been some time since I had seen either of them. This sounded like just the kind of place they would come to in their ceaseless watch of the North.

I looked over at the elves as they took care of their horses and put up a pavilion. There looked to be about a dozen of them. Hanj mentioned that was a rather large number for their group as the most he had seen was four together. Well perhaps they had been joined by other elves.

The wind had come up while dinner was being served (a thick rabbit stew) and as I passed Felana on may way to the stew pot she said, shaking her head, "Weather's changing. We will probably have rain soon."

"That will certainly slow us all down, won't it?"

"Aye, some. But we've traveled through worse. There's enough men to help with the wagons in the mud." She glanced over to where the elves were sitting about their fire, talking. "Though it's right handy the elves have joined us, they're very strong."

"Indeed. Well, nothing to worry about then."

Felana glanced at the view of the night sky above us, what we could see through the scrub oaks we had camped around. "Let's hope not."

As she passed me, I shrugged: A group this size would be able to take on anything that arose because of a summer storm.

Ohhh, me and my big mouth.

I should have known better. I awoke the next morning to find my tent ropes sway in a gale and thunder rumbling about, as well as the flashes of lightning. Idiot. I put everything away in my tent and made my few bundles as waterproof as I could. Running towards the kitchen tent, I ducked under the flap and wiped the rain off myself. I immediately set about to helping with making hot cereal sweetened with a healthy dose of honey. Another member of Hanj's troupe, Allar was cutting apples in small slices and dropping them into the cereal. I went over to her. Finding another knife, I watched what she was doing and began slicing along with her. Soon we had the small sack done and the cooking cereal smelled so good.

I listened to the rain pouring on the roof and shook my head. How were we going to be able to keep everything dry and then get this whole crowd of entertainers and merchants moving? I was suddenly glad I wasn't Hanj.

Soon, the hungry came in and I helped serve the glutinous mash. There was even goat's milk to pour on the mixture.

When Hanj finally came abreast of me, near the end of the line, I saw the pour guy was all wet and dripping. "Are we really going to move out in this storm?'

He grinned as I slapped the food into the wooden bowl, "Oh certainly Mistress Marie. This is just a wee summer shower. It will be over in an hour or so."

I nodded and fed the next person in line. Sure. But with the mud this "wee" storm was making, I am sure we weren't going to get too far.

I spent another hour helping get the kitchen things squared away.

When I was done, I dashed back into the rain (which didn't look as if it was slowing any) and went to my tent. I stopped in surprise, heedless of the downpour. My tent and all my belongings had been packed up and I assumed, put in the wagon.

I saw the elves had put all their gear away and were helping others get their things packed. You know, you can always count on the elves.

Wiping the rain out of my face, I went to Felana and Jafa's tent and found they had been packed up and tucked into our wagon. I then went to the picket line and got Carenloth and deciding I'd rather ride in the wagon this time, I just tied Carenloth to the back. She shook her head and I rubbed her down some and gave her an apple. She shook herself flinging rain every which way.

I was about to get into the wagon, when I saw a little girl running in the rain towards the edge of camp. I could just see some kind of critter racing ahead of her. A bunny? A small dog? (though I had not seen any of those). I looked around and saw that there was no one nearby that I could call out to. So, taking a deep breath, I let go of the back of the wagon and went after her.

She ran me a merry chase too! Fleet little thing. I finally caught up to her because she had slid down the hillock ahead of us.

I came up to her and said "Sweetheart, stop. MY name's Marie. Come now, we have to get out of this rain."

She pointed up the hill. "But Karfy is up there."

"Who or what is Karfy? "

"He's my pet squirrel. He must be so scared." She scrambled out of my arms and struggled up the hill again. I went after her, trying to find foot holds in the slick earth. But the ground, soggy with the sudden rain proved loose and down we both went. I thwonked my head hard on a rock, but at least it stopped us both from sliding any further.

Getting up shakily, I ignored the mud on me everywhere and picked up the now subdued little girl and made my way back towards where I thought the camp was. But in my running, I hadn't really paid any attention to any landmarks. And there were hillocks like this all around because as I said, we had camped at the very edge of the foothills to the Misty Mountains.

"What is your name puss?" I said, holding her close because she was shivering now.

"Mela. And you said you are Marie. You are helping Jafa."

"Yes. And now I hope I am helping you. Do you remember which way camp is?"

Mela looked around us and squinted in the rain and then shook her head. I could see blood dribbling down from a scratch over her eye. Poor little bug.

"Did your mum or dad see you leave?"

Mela turned towards me and then brushed rain off her face. "No." she said in a small voice. "I was moving Karfy's cage and I dropped it and Karfy got his door loose and he ran."

"Well, someone is bound to come looking for us."

"But it's raining and everyone is busy leaving and there is so many people."

Shivering more, I held her closer and walked slowly to a large boulder. Setting her down, I clambered up the wet granite and looked about. But the still heavy rain made it hard to see in any direction. Sighing, I got down and picked up Mela again and just started walking.

Someone was bound to notice one of us was missing! I rubbed my now aching head and decided huddling under a big tree would be a better idea than the two of us walking aimlessly.

Soon a large oak presented itself, and Mela and I sat next to the trunk of the tree and huddled together.

Surely someone would find us.


	5. Chapter Five

12

Finally the rain stopped and I got up tiredly, hugging Mela to me. "Are we going back to camp?" She piped up. "My clothes are wet."

"Mine too. Maybe if I shout, some one will find us." I ducked under the hanging branches and went out to an open area. The clouds had broken up and the sun was beginning to glow behind the thinner clouds streaming away over the mountains. The air was beginning to warm up. A bird sang nearby and at the far end of the clearing, a rabbit stood up to inspect us across the now sparkling grass.

"VIEW HALLOOOO! I called out, my voice echoing slightly amongst the boulders. I walked through the meadow away from the hillocks about us and shouted again. I put Mela down and held on to her hand. Now that it had stopped raining, it was turning into a very nice day.

Mela kicked her bare feet through the wet grass, staring at her toes. "I am never going to see Karfy again, am I?"

"I rather doubt it sweetheart. But he is a wild creature. Being out here in the meadows and the trees is where he belongs. Perhaps, when we get to the fair, your parents can find you a new pet. One who will love you back. ("And hopefully won't run away," I thought to myself.)

"Karfy loved me." Mela said with a pouty voice. "He would take acorns from me and stuff them into his mouth."

"I see." I hollered out again and decided not to explain further about the ways of wild animals. For now we needed to go back to camp. "VIEW HALLO----"My call stopped as a mounted elf came out of the dappled shadows across from us. Even his horse's steps were silent.

"_Mae govannen, mellon_" I said with a bow. Mela almost fell trying to make a deep bow.

"_Mae govannen_ Mistress Marie, Mistress Mela." He dipped his head politely his side braids glittering with beads in the sunlight as they swung along his jaws. "Are you well?"

"Yes thank you. Just damp from the rain." My head ached some, but I had hit the boulder rather hard.

The elf smoothly dismounted and approached us. "I am Belfarin. I can put both of you on Astfel. She knows the way back to camp."

I nodded, grateful. I was a bit tired so a horseback ride was gratefully accepted. Belfarin silently lifted me by the waist and sat me on his saddle-less mare, lifting Mela to me whom I put my arms around as I held on to Astfel's mane.

Belfarin spoke softly to his horse and in moments we were off into a canter, Belfarin in an effortless lope at our side.

Boy, did I feel rather dumb. We weren't horse bound over 15 minutes, and there was the camp before us. All the wagons were loaded and the girths, straps, wheels etc. were all being given a last minute look over by their riders/carters.

Astfel stopped near the other mounted elves. Belfarin stopped as well and took Mela from me. I watched him a moment: heck his hair was not even mussed, nor his face pink from exertion. As he took the little one to her anxious parents, I slipped off Astfel and patted her neck saying in a low voice "thank you." Rubbing my head I said hello to the nearby elves who accorded me a brief nod. I only see a few of them as they were covered by the deep summer shadows of the scrub oaks that grew close around us. Several of the elves near the back were on horses obviously eager to go as they shifted about.

Since the rain had stopped it was now pleasant enough to go back and ride Carenloth. As I saddled her, the wagons formed up and the whole group began to move slowly westward.

Once in the saddle, with Felana now handling the reins of our wagon, we were back on the road.

But the day continued to have its ups and downs. Twice we had to stop when the wagon got stuck in the churned up mud. Felana and I had to push the wheels out of a particularly deep muddy hole. The second time it got stuck, I was helped by two men of Bree. They had joined us the night before as they were traveling tinkers on their way home and headed our way. They had not seen their families for a year! Undoubtedly they had some interesting stories to tell!

The four of us had almost rocked the wagon out of the deep ruts on the far side of a small rain-swollen stream we all had to cross. I threw my weight into the concerted effort, but then the darn thing half rolled over my right foot, smashing it down into the mud against a hidden rock.

Damn! That hurt!

"Carsal! Peter! Push again! The wheel has trapped my foot against a stone!"

Both nodded and shoved harder, releasing my foot. The minute the wheel rolled forward, I quickly gathered some more stones to fill in the rut so the next wagon would have an easier time of it. Done, I limped up the muddy, rutted riverbank. Because I could walk, I knew my foot wasn't broken.

Carsal came up to me, wiping his forehead with his sleeve. "You all right mistress?"

"Yes. It's just bruised. I shall be fine once I get back on my horse."

He nodded and rejoined his friends and we all began our slow laborious way forward again. The stones we had put in the rut seemed to do the trick for the wagons behind us since no others got stuck.

I bit my lip trying to find a comfortable position for my foot in the stirrup. It was beginning to throb painfully.

By afternoon, I had lost interest in the countryside, now leveling off into low rounded hills, mostly covered with green grass with a few clusters of scrub oak or pine. The air probably smelled divine, but here in the midst of the caravan, well, all I could smell was horse and mud!

Near twilight, a rider came down the line and told us that Hanj wanted to make up for lost time, so we would continuing going until moonrise. We would have a very short stop to water the horses without breaking out of line. At moonrise, we would stop for a few hours nap and get going before sunrise.

When Felana pulled to a stop a few minutes later, I slipped off Carenloth and bit back a gasp of pain as my foot crumpled beneath me and I plopped in the mud, just missing a pile of horse manure. I struggled up and leaned against Carenloth to catch my equilibrium. She whuffled in my hair in sympathy. Patting her, I stood with a wince and went to get her water bucket. Jafa scrambled out of the back of the wagon easily as I came up. The boy was amazingly well-balanced, even with his arm in a brace. One more week, according to Elrond's instructions and I could remove the support. Jafa would still have to work his healing arm carefully for another week but Felana assured me, there was plenty he could do to entertain people and still follow the healer's requirements.

Jafa had Carenloth's bucket and took off to the creek nearby. Felana joined me at the back of the wagon and stretched her back. I nodded to her as she went into the wagon to get the dray horses buckets.

I decided that the rest of the trip I was going to stay in the back of the wagon with Jafa. My foot was certainly not going to be able to take any more riding today.

Once the animals were watered, Jafa and I got comfortable in the back of the wagon. "Are you tired of riding Marie?" He looked at me sideways from under his thatch of dark hair. "Moma gets tired too. She would rather drive the team than ride a horse. Me, I want to ride Taffy."

"I'm sure you do!" I winced as I straightened out my foot, trying to get comfortable. "I guess I am a bit tired of riding. Actually I hurt my foot a bit when the wheel got stuck at the creek side. Darn thing rolled over my foot! Nevertheless, I have told your Moma to let me know if she needs me to help with the driving. (Not that I had driven a wagon. But how hard could it be, surrounded by riders and other carters? And going at what I thought was a snail's pace?)

Jafa nodded "Well, I think we will be at the Fair by tomorrow so both you and Moma can get a rest. But not too long!"

I laughed and agreed. "No, not too long! We don't want to miss the Fair!'

Jafa grinned and began juggling with one hand. I was amazed at how well he could do it, one handed and in a bouncing wagon! I watched him for awhile and then, the warmth of the sheepskin I was on and the relative comfort (save the occasional jounce) of being in the wagon caused me to nod off.

I awoke, unfortunately in a great deal of pain when the wagon stopped. Rubbing my head tiredly, I saw Jafa was asleep. I hadn't the energy to get up but nature called. As I awkwardly slipped out of the wagon, Felana joined me. She peeked in at her sleeping son and then turned to me. "I am going to join some of the others around the fire for a bit. Have a drink and some supper. Do you wish to join us?"

I shook my head. "I am not feeling just the thing right now Felana. I am going to stretch and then go back to sleep. My head hurts some. I slipped and hit my head on some rocks when I was chasing down Mela. And I twisted my foot in the stream today."

"Poor Marie. Do you want me to find a healer?"

I shook my head tiredly. "I'll be all right with a little more sleep."

Putting a hand on my shoulder, she nodded and then went off towards a nearby group of wagons. She stopped a moment. "If Jafa wakes, he can join me if he wishes."

"All right. I shall tell him---"

"Tell me what Mama?" His face, surrounded by mussed up hair, grinned cheekily at us from out of the gloom of the wagon.

"Do you want to join the others and have some supper? I haven't seen you all day." She made an attempt to straighten his hair with her fingers.

Ducking away, Jafa hopped out of the wagon and raced off to the campfire we could now see glowing between two nearby wagons. "I'm going to beat you, Mama!"

She smiled at me and made off to join her son.

Sighing, I went and tended to my needs. A few minutes later, I returned to the wagon and crawled into my furs and quilt to fall asleep again.

I was dreaming. I am sure I was. But it was nice.

Some one was holding me and I was drinking something that tasted suspiciously like a cordial the elf lord would concoct. I pulled away after a few swallows because it was pretty vile. But for some reason, I didn't want to open my eyes. I was so tired. My head was laid down and then I opened my eyes a little. But I couldn't see very much. Just the edges of the sheepskin tipped with warm yellow candlelight. A swathe of deep green leather took up most of my view, as well as the dusty brown toe of a boot embroidered with gold thread.

Cold air poured over my legs as my quilt was thrown back, which woke me up a little and I hissed as someone began to work off the boot on my injured foot.

I was awake now.

A shadow crossed my face and the next thing I remembered, I was rattling along in the early morning twilight. I lay there a moment listening to bird song and smelling the wonderful deep wet smell of grass and warm horse. I was about to drift off again, when I remembered my foot and my head.

I sat up with that thought and winced at the slight sense of vertigo that overcame me. I looked at my injured foot. I could feel the boot had been removed. (both boots were off as a matter of fact) In the faint light, I could see and feel the supportive bandage wrapped around it. I brought a hand to it. It was fine soft linen and there was a slight fragrance of a pungent herb in the air.

Jafa stirred as I frowned trying to remember who had come by to do this.

"Morning Mistress Marie." He held out his arm. "Look I do not have to wear my brace anymore!" He showed me his slightly pale arm and waved it at me.

"Oh. I thought we needed to give it another week..."

"Nope. Mother Thurna says it was all right for it to come off now."

"The healer?" I thought hard. Was it she in my dream? "Did she wear dark green leather last night?" I showed Jafa my foot.

"It was dark, mistress Marie. I could not see the color. But her skirt _was_ dark." Jafa frowned. "She only had one lantern I think." Jafa yawned widely and then shrugged. "I did not talk to her because I fell asleep again." He wrinkled his nose. "I like the smell of your foot."

My thoughts stopped. So did I. It smelled very much like an ointment the elf lord used.


	6. Chapter Six

8

Shrugging, I got up and straightened my clothing. Undoubtedly Mother Thurna bought her herbs and simples from the elves or someone familiar with elvish medicine. Jafa pushed past me and looked out of the wagon. "We are here! And I can see my friend Vastia! Come on Mistress Marie, you must come and see them set up!"

Nodding, I awkwardly got my boots on (luckily the one fit over the bandage). I clambered carefully out of the wagon and limped behind Jafa. I couldn't go as fast as he and soon, in the milling crowds I lost sight of his small form.

As I hobbled along, I was swept up by the sights and sounds around me. It was all very exciting. Large tents painted with animals and vines were going up. Wooden booths were being hammered into existence. And everywhere, there were bundles and boxes and baskets and hastily put up corrals of live animals. Piles of ropes and cloth. Over the ever-changing view, the smell of roasting meat and herbs drifted across the air cutting nicely through the more earthy fragrance of animals and dung.

I didn't quite know where to go and began to hobble down a random lane of wooden walls and canvas shades. The morning breeze sent thin pennants and banners advertising sellers and their wares dancing and snapping. Most of the vendors before me were selling soaps and oils and dried herbs. I saw one selling stones and seashells. I was suddenly overwhelmed with a desire to shop! Bless the elf lord (as usual!): He had given me a pouch of gold and silver coins…and with no lecture! (And silly me, I was fascinated by them and wanted to keep the whole lot. But of course I wouldn't) I knew intellectually I could not just shop for a week (well, _maybe_ I could!) I was going to be productive and help Hanj anyway I could.

I limped back to the wagon and saw with a start it had moved. I looked about and could not immediately discover its whereabouts. Feeling a bit stupid for getting lost when I hadn't been at the fair an hour, I looked to the ground and sighed in relief. There were clear ruts showing the tracks of the wagon wheels. In a few minutes, behind the tents of some furniture sellers, I saw the elvish wagon amidst piles of boxes and supplies. Limping over to it, I wondered idly where they might have put Carenloth. As I drew abreast of the front of the wagon, I realized with a start, that it wasn't the wagon I'd left Rivendell in, but another one! This one had silver and gold leaves painted on it. Well. I guess there were going to be lots of elves here! I grinned to myself and looked about. But I saw no elves. Only me. And a rather rag tag group of men. The canvas tent they were putting up under one man's supervision was patched in many places and a bit grimy. A rather thin pony stood nearby, its head bowed. It had two small upright barrels strapped to either side of it and as I watched, a man approached, took out a dipper and drink deeply from it.

The man supervising the tent raising noticed my scrutiny and came over to me slightly frowning. "We don't take paying customers til evening." He looked me up and down and before I could retort, he added. "And I'm not hiring."

"I, well, I just wondered where the elves were that owned that wagon." I pointed behind me. Looking at me funny he said. "No elves own it. It's mine."

"Oh, I see." I found it hard to believe a fine elvish wagon would be sold to humans, but then, maybe they were. Smiling, I asked looking at the tent. "So, what do you offer, once the sun sets?"

"Entertainment."

I leaned forward in curiosity slightly to encourage more explanation, but nothing was forth coming. "Oh, all right. Well, then I shall come by later when you are set up."

Laughing, he turned away and went to help pull on a nearby guy rope. Before I left, I saw two women peek out from another wagon to the side of the tent. They were rather made up. Hm. Exotic dancing perhaps?

Shaking my head, I went past the elvish wagon, my thoughts again puzzled as to how it came to belong to this carnie.

I decided, since Mr. Helpful was busy, I'd look for any elvish writing to see if I could discover perhaps a name or something. A woman looked at me through the painted canvas panels, just as I was about to go past the back gate of the vehicle. Her face was red and swollen, and black make up was running down her cheeks.

I immediately stepped over to her. "Do you need any help? Are you hurt?"

She pursed her lips, hastily rubbed her eyes and shook her head. I could see through the make up that she was rather young. I stopped. Actually, she was _really_ young. I moved closer, concerned. "Come sweetheart. Why the tears?" I asked, as I came up to the wagon.

She looked about hastily and said in a hoarse voice. "I was hoping you were my friend Delath. She couldn't entertain customers the other night and Master Kran has taken her away. And she hasn't come back. And I don't know who I am to perform with."

"Well, I am sure Master Kran has everything well in hand. I wouldn't worry. Maybe he has found you a new partner." I was a bit confused at the youngster's tears. But perhaps the two had been especially close.

I heard a shout and turned to see the man I had spoken to earlier striding our way. Looking at him in question, he frowned as he came up to me. "I would appreciate you not bothering the performers."

"I wasn't, I---" I saw immediately I wouldn't get anywhere and sighed deeply. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the young girl cringing as she watched him.

"If you want to avoid trouble for yourself Lily, you won't go talking to strangers save the ones I bring ya."

The young girl shook her head, eyes downcast and whispered. "I don't want to go to the night callers."

The man's frown deepened and he pushed me aside, almost knocking me down. "You'll do as I say you little gutter rat."

With that, she ducked back into the wagon and when she didn't reappear, I turned to look at the man, stepping back a step as the rank odor of unwashed human swept over me. A tense line of silence stretched between us a moment and then he said, relaxing visibly with a wide grin. "She's new to this life. She's a bit skittish." I nodded slowly and shrugged. And I began to wonder just what kind of life it was. Turning, I limped off. Carnie life was certainly beyond my ken. But perhaps I should try to come back later to see if there was something not quite right here. I was just beginning to get that feeling…..

I retraced my steps and then noticed where my wagon had turned off. It didn't take me long to find Hanj and his troop. His large center tent was already set up. A half circle of tents formed up some distance behind it. I saw the Tolley Brothers were already practicing their tumbling and balances. And I couldn't help myself and laughed. Jafa was already riding Taffy. But at least he was sitting on the animals back and not balancing on the horse's rump. I followed my nose to the cooking tents and was soon peeling and chopping vegetables for the evening stew.

Ah, but once evening set in, it was time to explore! The Fair, though not set to open officially until the next day, was already thronged with people. I realized as I limped amongst them they were probably mostly vendors out and about to see what the competition was offering. There were plenty of children racing about, too. And every now and again, by the light of a chance lantern or the flickering of a torch, I would see the noble profile of some elf. Lord in heaven, they are so beautiful. In such a context, surround by mostly humanity, they stood out glorious as angels.

And ohmigod !! I finally saw hobbits!! Real honest-to-goodness Haflings! I almost keeled over in a faint, I swear!

They were setting up a booth in which it looked as if wooden bowls, pottery mugs and the like were to be sold. What gave me the clue was an open crate with stack of mugs sticking through the packing straw. I just stood there, well for minutes at least, Frodo and Bilbo's fates running through my mind in fast forward. Finally one of the busy hobbits noticed my impolite staring and raised his eyebrows at me, with a tip of his head. Blushing furiously, face aflame, I turned and limped off. I found the nearest unoccupied bench and sat right down. Hobbits. After all this time. Well, well boys and girls I was certainly in Middle Earth. I shook my head as a big shiver ran through me.

Wow. This was going to be some Fair no doubt!


	7. Chapter Seven

I got up shakily from my bench and went back towards Hanj's camp. There was so much to see. And as for the shopping part, well, I didn't really need any necessities, but there were undoubtedly lots of frivolous things to spend the elf lord's coins on.

The camp was still abustle with people practicing their skills for tomorrow's afternoon performance. I finally saw Jafa balancing easily on the rump of his pony Taffy while juggling several ceramic mugs with nary a wobble.

I wandered about and though asked to join a group around the main campfire, I decided I had had enough walking for the day. My foot was all sore and crampy from limping. Sighing, I climbed into my wagon, which I noticed by the absence of his blankets, that I was no longer sharing with Jafa. Ah, so I could spread out tonight and not worry about kicking him.

As I settled into the furs, I sleepily wondered again about the young girl in the "entertainment" camp. I certainly hoped nothing nasty was going on there. But tomorrow, I would go and see. Just to be sure.

I dreamed of Elrond that night, but I can't remember what we were doing. I was in his study, I think, oh well, it doesn't matter much since I cannot remember it. But silly as it sounds, when I woke up, I was feeling a bit sad and I missed him.

Jafa soon pulled me out of my doldrums by dragging me off to breakfast and then to a morning rehearsal in the big tent. What a show they put on. Acrobats and trick riding and juggling, all kinds of things.

Once the rehearsal was done, I realized I could go off on my own. Taking my pouch of coins and securing it beneath the long robe I wore over my dress and boots, I set off.

Heaven you guys, heaven. It was kind of weird. I kept looking at things and thinking of friends of mine in the 21st Century. Oh, Janie would love that shawl and Valerie would definitely love that necklace. I finally stopped myself from picking up a handful of silver bangles from somewhere south of Minas Tirith. I mean I could buy a couple for me, but I did not need one of every design! Taking a deep breath, I took myself in hand and did more looking than buying.

I saw more hobbits too. They were out and about as well as behind the tables of goods for sale. I was dying to talk to some, but restrained myself.

I did try lots of the food. I'll admit some of them were unusual, like something deep fried in oil and round. Some kind of fish it smelled like. Lots of different baked goods, lots of grilled meats, and plenty of places to drink of course. Even at this hour of the morning. I was reminded of a call I used to hear at a renaissance style faire in my world used even in the morning when the faire began: "Why walk when you can stagger; Why stagger when you can fall down drunk!"

I was looking at a scarf in a booth, when out of the corner of my eye, I could swear I saw Aragorn, who had not been to Rivendell in some time. He was dressed very much as a Ranger. Dark green shirt under a long leather jerkin. He had what looked like an elvish cloak thrown over one shoulder. He wore a sword at his side of course. And though dressed in black trews and black boots, he did not look scruffy. He looked rather rogue-ish as a matter of fact and if his heart had not been given to Arwen…..Okay seriously, just a joke. No messing with the Grand Tale. But he was certainly nice looking, especially with his hair braided back into a long queue. The crowd thickened around me as I dropped the scarf and tried to keep up with his tall form, striding through the crowd. A man backing up a dray wagon stopped his progress forward. Aragorn stopped to help him with his horse, while the man kept traffic out of the way.

Waiting until they were done and Aragorn was about to move on, I ran up to him and grabbed his sleeve. He turned quick as a blink and then smiled at me. "Why Mistress Marie, what a surprise!" He looked about. "Whom did you travel with? Surely not Lord Elrond? The second summer planting is about to start, and he usually out in the fields."

"Um, no. I can with a group of entertainers who stopped near Rivendell on their way here. Lord Elrond decided it would be all right for me to come with them, as I have not seen anything like this. I haven't seen much of Middle Earth, you know." I looked around. "And this is great! Why, I have even seen hobbits!"

He laughed. "Why certainly, we are not far from the Shire." He looked about and then taking me by the elbow, he pulled me along with him. "Come with me Marie, if you will." He hooked my arm with his and delighted to be walking with him, I did not care where we were off to.

We went down a temporary lane of food booths and Aragorn picked one at the end, which had a prime location because it took advantage of a shady circle of oaks under which were several trestle tables and benches. Picking one in the deep shade, we weren't seated more than a minute or two when a young woman came up to us. Before we could order, she dimpled at Aragorn and said, "My Da just wants to say thanks again Strider for your help last night. He is feeling much better."

"I am glad I could help. Mind he stays in bed another day."

"I'll tie him down if I have to. So what may I get you?" She smiled at both of us.

"A glass of southern white wine if you have it." I answered.

"That we do. Danfila white is our best."

Aragorn spoke up, putting a gold coin on the table. "That will do for her and for myself a glass of your father's dark ale."

Taking the coin she hurried off.

"So, what did you do for her father?"

"I was having a glass last night and he served me himself. I could tell by looking at him he was not well. A few questions later and I found he had a festering leg wound which I was able to treat. If he rests today and continues to keep it clean he should be all right."

"Just like your father." I couldn't help but grin knowing there would be a bit more to Aragorn's healing abilities than what he had learned from Elrond.

He smiled back. Relaxing, he brought one knee up on the bench before him, adjusting himself and his sword to get comfortable. I adjusted myself in a similar fashion, putting my sore foot up on the bench. That was much better.

"I noticed you were limping Marie. What have you done to yourself now?"

"A wagon wheel rolled over my foot as I was helping to push it out of the riverside muck. The local healer wrapped it up while I slept I guess. Though she must know elvish medicine because the salve on it smells very much like your father's."

Aragorn grinned back at me and shrugged non-committally. The waitress returned. Not only did she bring us our drinks, but she also set a bowl of grapes and two fresh baked rolls before us.

Aragorn thanked her and we were both silent as we sampled the food before us. And the waitress was right, the Danfila white was very nice.

"All right my lord Aragorn," I brushed a few strands of breeze tossed hair off my face. "What is this all about?"

Finishing his swallow of ale, Aragorn set his mug on the table with a "thunk." An oak leaf drifted down near his hand and he picked it up and idly twirled it by the stem. "I am glad you are enjoying yourself here Marie. But I must let you know that fell things are abroad."

"They are?" I had no idea where he was going with this.

"I and four other Rangers make a habit of patrolling this area between Michel Delving, the Misty Mountains, as far south as Eriador and as far north as we need."

"That's a lot of territory."

"It is, but save for a few bandits and such, the land is quiet. We have had few incursions of orcs or trolls, save the ones you recently ran into earlier in the year."

"Lucky me."

Aragorn pulled out a long thin-stemmed pipe and set about filling and lighting it. "As you say, lucky you. But the orcs you ran into and especially the Nazgul were very unusual. A Nazgul has never been seen this far north, in my recollection, nor in father's, for that matter. That a Nazgul has appeared at all is very unsettling news. I and the other Dunedain have been trying to discover the meaning of his appearance. And the fact that we have seen another band of orcs less than a month ago here in the Wild."

The breeze blew a few more leaves down on the table and I inexplicably shivered. I prayed that the events that led to the War of the Ring were not already beginning to stir things up here in Middle Earth. I bit my lip and stared a moment at the next King of Gondor and was relieved he was still focused on his pipe. I almost stood up to pace, but my sore foot kept me from jumping from my bench. The evil in Mordor was not beginning to wake was it?

"More orcs? Oh dear. You don't think my arrival had anything to do with the appearance of the Nazgul, do you? That perhaps, however I got here to Middle Earth—_attracted_ it here? And the orcs?"

Aragorn's keen grey eyes speared me sharply. "I and the other Rangers are worried that not only has your visit somehow disturbed the sleep of dark things, but perhaps, you might be the focus of their curiosity."

I hunched down on my bench. I quickly gulped a big swallow of wine. Was he trying to tell me that my coming here might not only be a bad thing for me, but also bring evil on the folks here at the faire? What a terrible thing to be---a sort of Typhoid Mary as it were and just, well, ruin everything.

"Maybe I ought to go back to Rivendell then?" Damn. I had no other ideas.

Aragorn puffed on his pipe for a moment. "At the moment, I am not sure that is a good idea. I am going to seek out some of the elves that have come to the Faire and see if they have noticed anything unusual in the last several weeks. Perhaps the Nazgul's appearance is a mere coincidence."

"But you doubt it, " I finished for him.

He inhaled deeply on his pipe and then, as he blew out a few smoke rings, he nodded.

Oh I was in deep doo-doo now.


	8. Chapter Eight

9

I looked at Aragorn, who, having finished with his pipe, was carefully cleaning it so he could put it back in a pouch.

So the evil things abroad might be really interested in me. Dang. I should have known I couldn't have a nice pleasant stay here at the Great Northern Fair.

Seeing Aragorn was done with his pipe, I stood up, wincing slightly at the prickles in my sore foot. Aragorn tipped is head at me, one eyebrow raised. "Do I need to look at your foot, Marie?"

"No, no. It's fine, just stiff from sitting is all."

Aragorn grinned at me. "Come Marie, sit down again and let me look at it. Walking about all day was probably not the best thing you could do for it."

"My lord Aragorn," I said trying for formality. "Seriously, would you expect me to sit about camp an do nothing? Sheesh, I'd go crazy."

He grinned at me crookedly. "No, of course not, Marie. What ever was I thinking?" he rolled his eyes. He bent and took my shoe off to unwrap the linen bandage now dusty from the fair.

And of course, my ankle looked all pale and white, the line between the dust of the fair and the clean skin beneath the bandage sharp.

Aragorn very gently manipulated my ankle, which was fine until he moved it a particular way and I winced.

"See, Marie, your ankle is swollen. Look, you can see it." The puffy flesh around my anklebone was plain to see.

Sighing, I just nodded. "Can you just wrap it up again?"

"Of course, for all the good it will do you."

"Well, it will help some."

As he took the linen and began to rewrap my ankle, I said thoughtfully. "I was wondering if orcs got this little dancing girl that has gone missing from Kran's entertainment camp."

Aragorn looked up at me sharply, slightly shocked.

"What?" I was puzzled by his response.

"What were you doing at Kran's? Hardly the place for a young lady such as yourself. Avoid Kran and his ilk, Marie. His camp attracts a rougher crowd."

Okay, as I've said before, sometimes, I am a little slow. After all, there is so much about life in Middle Earth I don't know. I took a deep breath. "I see. After dark entertainment, for a rougher crowd. All those young girls, er, dancers."

He tipped his head at me, grinning slightly. "Yes, indeed, Marie. As I said, not the place you should be visiting, even in daylight."

"Well, I did. He has an elven wagon, though he claims he bought it some where."

Aragorn shrugged as he tied off the linen. "It is possible. He could have purchased it from elves who had reached the Grey Havens."

Of course. Duhhhhh. They aren't going to need a ride back.

"Well, anyway, it's because I saw the elven wagon. I thought it was your father's for a moment and I went up to it. That's when I met Kran and then as I was leaving, I met Lily who was so young for heaven's sake and she was crying and saying Master Kran had taken away her friend Delath who had not wanted to entertain "night callers." I held up my hand. "I've got it now. I've figured it all out."

Aragorn chuckled.

"Anyway, she said her friend had gone missing. And so, I was just wondering if you though it might be orcs?"

"There are a lot of armed men about this fair, Marie. Orcs, for all their terrifying looks are rather cowards when confronted by numbers."

"But," I shuddered. "Maybe they were sent to get some one? Or maybe they were just...hungry?" I shivered at that, wrapping my arms about me tightly.

Aragorn stood with that and pointed to my foot. He had already put my shoe back on as well, so I stood carefully. It felt as good as before. "Thanks, my lord." He nodded and then suddenly, he came up to me and put an arm across my shoulders, hugging me to him. "Do not be afraid Marie. I and the other Rangers, as well as the elves, are keeping a watch on things here."

I nodded. He was right. The orcs would not be foolish enough to come to such a large gathering. They much preferred to stay in the dark and attack the unwary. Like those people idiot enough to be wandering in the foothills of the Misty Mountains looking for a way back to Rivendell. (That would be me, in case you missed my previous tale)

I just hoped that poor Delath wasn't one of them. I looked at Aragorn with a smile. Well, regardless of the Dunedan's request, I had to check Kran's place. Just for my peace of mind, you understand.

"Thanks for bandaging my foot." I stretched suddenly, happy to feel the sun on my face. "But I will tell you, I do miss Lord Elrond. I cannot believe how long it has been since I've seen him."

Aragorn smiled. "Indeed. Well, as I said, I, and the other Rangers, will be out and about during the length of the fair, Marie. If you have any need or you see anything strange, I shall be staying with the elves camped by the creek on the eastern side of the fair encampments. Near the willows. You can always leave a message for me there."

I nodded as I remembered the willows when we came in.

"All right." I bowed to him. "I thank you for the wine and fruit." I leaned over and took a small apple, putting it into my pouch.

Smiling, he bowed back, a full courtly thing with a flourish. I was impressed. "My pleasure, Marie. Enjoy yourself. But please, try to stay out of trouble. And avoid injury if you can."

"Of course." Lord, like father, like son.

In moments, he had blended in with the mid day crowd. So very Ranger like. Smiling, I decided I would still go back to the entertainment camp and see if I couldn't find out what had happened to Delath, the friend/dancer of Lily. It would drive me crazy not to know her fate. Especially if there was something I could do to help.

Okay, I couldn't help myself, while I was wandering back towards Kran's encampment, taking a meandering route so that anyone watching wasn't sure exactly where I was headed, I did get briefly sidetracked by a wagon full of odds and ends, like a second hand store. How marvelous. I loved thrift stores and used bookstores and the like. (I really wanted to go to a big city like Minas Tirith and see what that was like!)

I went up and began looking through the bins and wooden boxes set out around the wagon on trestle tables. One side of the wagon opened out like a counter and the owner sat back in the shadows mending something, He nodded at me pleasantly.

As I went through a small wooden box of old bits of jewelry and buckles and such like, I found a wonderful stone. It was the size of the end of my pinky finger and looked like a drop of moonlight. It had no chain, so I happily looked through the jewelry to find a chain I could hang it on. It didn't take me long to find a thin chain of silver that had a pendant with half a piece of green jade in it. I pulled the pendant off and put the moonstone on it. It looked perfect.

I brought my find up to proprietor and cocking his head slightly at the necklace, he held it up. A shaft of sunlight set the stone glowing. "Well, here's a pretty bauble."

"The stone was by itself, so I found a chain that would fit it."

"Hm. It's very rare, mistress. It is a moonstone from the Second Age of elves. Made in Beleriand."

Oh, yeah. Sure. I didn't just fall off the turnip wagon, buster.

"Second Age, eh? Woo. Then that's got to be too expensive for my purse." I pulled out a gold coin, hoping it wasn't too much or laughably too little.

I stared at the coin for a moment and reluctantly began to drop it back.

"Hold there, mistress. Let us not be hasty. Have you another gold coin to befriend the one in your fingers?"

I nodded. I really did want the necklace. It certainly looked very elvish. And later on, I could ask an elf if it really was a Second Age bauble.

I bit my lip and looked at the old man as if I was thinking very hard. Sheesh. Two gold coins. That had to be a LOT of money.

But the necklace was so pretty.

"Second Age, as I said mistress. Almost certainly made by the High Elves."

"How do you know so much about it? Rob a grave or something?"

He actually looked a bit frightened, but immediately began to bluster.

"Now see here, young mistress. I am an honorable businessman. I don't go robbing graves."

"No, but some one needing cash in a hurry might. And then sell it to a dealer in used goods."

He puffed up again, but I held up a hand. "No, look, really. I will take it. How about a gold and silver coin?"

He made as if debating it internally. I started to slip my pouch back under my cloak. "No. I'll take it. Though I am telling you, I am getting robbed."

I snorted at that and paid him his coins. He fumbled behind the counter for a minute, and pulled out a small wooden box. Dropping the necklace into it, he snapped the lid shut and handed it to me. "Here you go."

"Thanks so much. I shall wear it in good health."

"You do that." He settled back into the dim light of his wagon and went back to his mending.

Sighing, I wandered off.

When I was out of sight of his wagon, I found a boulder and sat on it. Opening the little box, I pulled out the necklace and put it on. The chain was long enough so I could hold the stone up and look at it. What a pretty little thing. Maybe it was actually Second Age.

Laughing as I put the box into my pouch with my coins, I shook my head. It was probably more than likely Secondhand and not Second Age. But I was satisfied.

I hopped off the boulder and orienting myself, went towards where I remembered Kran's camp was located.

As I wandered through booths and wagons, I made note of places I wanted to visit again. I saw another secondhand booth, run by a pair of hobbits that I definitely had to stop by. Why, I might even get something from Hobbiton! Too cool. And there was a wagon that sold all kinds of sweets. My mouth watered as I looked at it. There were pastries as well as small candies in jars. Why there even looked as if there was a jar of lollipops! I loved lollipops, or suckers where I came from. I stood at the edge of a small crowd of children perusing the choices, when I heard the tiny of wail of a very unhappy child. Looking about, I saw a small girl sitting in the dust holding up her lollipop which now had broken into pieces and the small piece still on the stick was coated in dust. A human boy nearby stuck his tongue out and started laughing, which got a couple of his friends going too.

Well, I enough of that. I plowed through the children and picked up the girl, which by her delicate features was a little hobbit miss. "Come sweetheart. I'll get you another lollipop."

The boys stared at me with frowns and then moved off, unhappy no doubt, I had interrupted their rude behavior.

She reared back in my arms and looked frightened but I smiled and then turned to the proprietor, a young teenager about 15 or 16, I would guess. "What one do you want?"

Biting her lip, she tremblingly pointed to a bright red one. The teenager saw the one she pointed to and opened the jar, pulling it out. He took the broken one and exchanged it for the new one. I adjusted the little one in my arms to reach my pouch, but the boy waved his hand at me. "I would have given her another one, mistress. My mum would tan me good if'n I didn't."

"All right. Let me buy one for myself. I will take that pink one." Hoping it wasn't some strange icky flavor.

He reached into the jar, pulled it out and again waved his hand. "No, no. You take it."

"All right." I had a sudden idea. I leaned in close and left a silver coin on the counter, saying in a low voice. "For your kind heart, here's a silver piece for any wee ones who haven't got the money, all right?"

Smiling, he nodded and put it below the counter.

I waded through the children and then set the little one down on the grass. "All right, mistress?"

She looked up at me, her eyes still sparkling with tears. She could only nodded as the sucker was deep in her mouth. Grinning, I patted her on the head and went off, feeling cheerful.

I tried my lollipop and was delighted to find it was a combination of rose and honey flavors. I loved it and vowed to get more.

Finally, I saw the elvish wagon and made my cautious way to it. Finished with the sucker, I put the stick in my pouch. As I approached, I scanned the area to see what was going on. The place looked empty and I realize it was probably lunch/siesta time.

A couple of horses, heads bent, eyes half closed, tales switching at flies, stood with back hooves cocked in the shadow of the elvish wagon. Using them as a shield, I went to the back of the wagon and called out quietly. "Lily. Lily, are you in here?"

I heard some shuffling around and suddenly, Lily's face peeked through the canvas flap. She looked wan and exhausted as if I had just woken her from a nap. Which I probably had.

"What do you want? You got me in some trouble last time you were here." She fretfully tucked a long tangle of hair behind her ear.

"I am sorry, Lily. I just came by to find out what happened to Delath?"

Lily's face blanched at the mention of her friend's name and looked hurriedly about. Seeing the camp was wrapped in mid afternoon quiet, she beckoned me into the wagon. As quickly as I could, I clambered in, wincing as I made my foot do something it shouldn't. Dang foot! I wished, for the hundredth time, that Lord Elrond were here. And then I grinned to myself as I made my way through discarded gowns and rumpled blankets. Not that I would pay any more attention to his strictures than I had with Aragorn!

Lily sat on a small stool and pointed to one opposite her. I sat on it and asked, "Did you find out what happened to your friend Delath?"

Lily, looking as young as I had thought earlier, played with an end of her hair. Her eyes were still heavily made-up and she even wore red nail polish. She really looked like a 12-year-old dressed up in her much older sister's clothes. And I knew that women undoubtedly matured much sooner here than they did in the 21st Century, but still...

Swallowing, Lily looked up at me, the sliver of outside sunlight coming through the canvas flap glowing like pearls in her dark eyes, now wide with fear. "I am not certain, but I think Delath was sold to slavers. I overheard one of the other dancers telling a friend that if she didn't perform better, Kran was going to send her to Master Bron'Nala's camp."

"And who is Master Bron'Nala?"

"A slaver, of course. Though to everyone here at the fair, he is just another man with a group of entertainers."

"Well, then, if he is like Master Kran, what makes him a slaver?"

"None of the same girls are with him from year to year. And the girls he has don't talk to anyone. I never see them out and about at the fair. I mean, even Kran lets us go shopping and such like. He says it's good for business. Of course, we are watched by a couple of Kran's men, but still, we can have a bit of fun. I never see Master Bron'Nala's girls.

I frowned, trying to follow her logic. "Well, just because he doesn't have the same girls from year to year doesn't mean he is a slaver."

She leaned close to me. "Don't you see? He isn't from around here. We think he is from Far Harad or some such place way to the East. He is as brown as oak bark and wears loose clothing in very bright colors. Like nothing I have ever seen. And his voice, it doesn't sound like anyone I ever heard. Not even an elf."

I grinned. "Not _even_ an elf?"

Lily blushed. "I beg your pardon. Well, you dress elvish, but I know you aren't elvish."

I bristled for a moment. "And how do you know that?" I knew my hair covered my ears.

"You are much too friendly for an elf. They are always so far away when they talk to you. Like they want to be somewhere else."

I just shook my head. "Well, anyway, just because he is a stranger, well, maybe you just don't understand his ways."

Lily shook her head firmly. "I know you are a nice woman and all, but you wear elvish clothing, which is pretty strange to folks in these parts. But that's not what I mean. Master Bron'Nala is scary. Not friendly at all. And Jenna, who's been with Master Kran through several fairs, says he's a slaver. And she just don't say that about anyone."

I nodded with a deep sigh. Maybe Master Bron'Nala _was_ a slaver, and maybe he wasn't. The whole thing began to sound like an urban legend about some stranger no one had bothered to get to know. I would just have to go to his camp and see.

"Well, I cannot believe Master Kran would just let some other fellow steal one of his performers."

"He would if he was afraid of him."

I was way out of my depth now. But this just made me even more certain I would go visit Master Bron'Nala.

"Well, try not to worry Lily. I'm going to see what I can find out about this Master Bron'Nala. And perhaps discover what happened to your friend Delath. Where is this mysterious slaver's camp?"

"On the edge of the fair, of course. In the shadow of Little Rock Hill. Do you know where that is?"

I nodded. I had had it pointed out to me by Jafa when we had taken a walk one afternoon. He claimed the ghosts of dead warriors haunted it from some ancient battle. But I wasn't going to tell Lily _that_.

Lily grabbed me suddenly in a big hug and I patted her gently on the back. "Thanks ever so much." She sat back with that. "Say, I don't even know your name."

I stuck out my hand. "I am Marie."

She shook my hand timidly and then smiled. "Well, thanks again, Mistress Marie. I hope you can find out something."

I got up with a slight wince and made my way to the canvas tent flap. "I will Lily. And I will let you know as soon as I can."

Lily nodded and waved.

I waved back and slipped out of the wagon. Glancing around at the still quiet camp, I hurried away toward the rest of the fair.

Off to visit Master Bron'Nala.

By the time I had walked halfway around the perimeter of the fair, I gratefully found myself in the shadow of Little Rock Hill and staring at a sign, painted in red and gold with a great many gold curlicues, "Master Bron'Nala's Exotic Entertainers. One show a night, four hours after sunset. One copper."

Well, I thought, that would give me plenty of time to explore the area. There was hours to go before his show.

Taking a deep breath, I began to go slowly around the base of Little Rock Hill looking for a back entrance to the "slaver's" camp. My bad foot was not happy, but this was important.

Following the trail of deep wagon wheel ruts, I came across a small canyon in the east side of the hill, where a circle of wagons stood. A medium sized tent, painted many colors with birds and flowers and vines all over its sides was in the center of the camp. All was quiet in the canyon save for a few snorts and stamps from dozing horses just like Master Kran's camp.

Well, from first look, there wasn't much to be afraid of here.

I stood for several minutes assessing the camp. What to do now? Should I stick my head in a wagon and see what was happening? I reached into my pouch to grab an apple I had put in there earlier. I could think better with a little food.

As I was pulling my hand out, all went black as I was hit on the back of the head.


	9. Chapter Nine

4

I did not have a pleasant awakening, as you might imagine. I was tied up, hand and foot and laying on a heap of straw somewhere. I guess with the horses, because it was pretty fragrant and I could hear stamping occasionally.

I lay there in utter darkness, trying to figure out why I had been bashed on the head. I mean, if they had had some questions or something, they could have just asked me. And of course, this line of thinking just began to frighten me. Because, maybe if it wasn't questions they wanted to ask, then maybe it was something else, more unpleasant.

I shivered at that and started to wiggle my hands to see if I could loosen the ropes. Of course, that got me nothing but rope burns. Sheesh. My wrists were going to be scarred with all the rope burns I had gotten since I'd been here in Middle Earth.

Moving my feet didn't help either.

Over the occasionally shifting animals, I could hear the sound of laughter. Hm. The show must of have begun. I had been unconscious longer than I thought. I struggled and sat up, peering hard in the dark. Finally, I could see a crack in what I assumed was a canvas wall. The faint flicker of light indicated a lantern or a campfire nearby.

Having no shame, I scooted on my bottom towards the light, probably ruining a nice pair of leather pants. Maybe I could call attention to myself and get someone to help me.

Ha. Ha. What was I thinking?

And I, like the ever foolish optimist I am, had had such high hopes for this Great Northern Fair. It was going to fun! An adventure! No need to bother the elf lord!

What an idiot! (Sigh. As usual).

I wasn't half way towards the light, when someone brushed aside the canvas, blocking my escape. I could tell the person was tall and covered in a cloak. "Help me!" I shouted. "I've been kidnapped by…."

The person waved a hand, and I found my throat tightened up like someone had pulled a drawstring around a sack. I clawed at my neck and fell over choking. In less than a minute I was sure I was going to black out.

As the stranger approached, I still tried to say something. The constriction on my throat eased but I couldn't speak. I scooted backwards. Of course I wasn't fast enough and he leaned over me and pulled me to my now tingling feet.

I could see nothing, but I did become aware of his face close to mine. It was so unpleasant. Instead of warmth there was this faint whiff of cold and the smell of his breath was moldy.

What was I dealing with?

I stood quivering, my feet really hurting. Again, I heard the faint sound of the crowd.

But around us, the animals were silent. Not even the swish of a tail.

Without a word of warning, I was enfolded in what must have been his cloak. The thick smell of disuse, mold and mildew enveloped me and before I could think to struggle, I was flung over a bony shoulder.

I could feel cool night air on the back of my legs. He marched silently on and no one stopped him or asked questions. I could hear the crunch of gravel under booted feet. The sudden "skwee" of a night bird overhead.

Then it felt as if we were climbing and through the cloth I could hear the sound of his raspy breath.

Where were we going now?

I started to squirm, which finally made my captor speak. His dry voice, sounding as if he had just discovered its use told me, "Do not move any further. You will suffer for it."

No problem. I ceased moving. I froze solid, almost afraid to breathe.

Suddenly the air got much colder on my legs and the sound of his footsteps got louder. He walked a long time and I was beginning to feel sick to my stomach.

How was I going to get out of this?

Again, with no warning, I found myself flung to the cold ground already banging my sore head. I am sorry to say, well, I cried. I really hurt and I was terrified. (I know, I know: what a wuss.) The cloak was pulled off of me and with a "snick," my captor uncovered a lantern.

Because my eyes were watering, it took me a moment to take in my surroundings.

First. My captor. He was human, I think. But not like any one I had ever seen either here in Middle Earth or even in the 21st Century. Tall, thin, grey-skinned, long lanky hair sort of a beige/grey color. A sharp protuberant nose perched over a thin slit of a mouth.

But his eyes. They were mesmerizing. More so than even Lord Elrond's. (ELROND! I mentally screamed. God, I need you!)

He bent close to me, his eyes filling my vision. They were so dark, almost reptilian. The energy behind them did not feel human. They were fathomless, pitiless.

"You interest me, human. You are not from here." His accent was strange and sibilant. And even more unusual, he was speaking elvish, but a weird archaic form I think.

"D-Delighted, I am sure."

I cringed and winced as my head hurt suddenly, sharply, as if pierced with a needle. The creature drew back with a slight hiss. "You are not half breed elf."

"No, of course not."

"Human, but you smell elvish. I am intrigued. This Bron'Nala has found me a succulent dainty."

"Ewwww……." I said inadvertently. He was smelling me? (And me not having had a thorough bath in several days. Only a daily wipe down with a wet cloth. Okay, enough information!)

He drew back out of the light and I heard his footsteps.

And Bron'Nala? If he wasn't Bron'Nala…then who was he? And I was a "succulent dainty?" His speech was confusing me. Was he working with/for Bron'Nala?

I glanced about and realized I wasn't on the ground really, but on a cold stone slab. And then because I was slow, I also realized I was laying at about waist height for him. In other words, I was on a table of some sort. I hopelessly wiggled my wrists and feet.

With uncanny silence, he approached my side again. A flash of silver caught my eye, and in seconds a dagger sliced me in the neck. Through the sudden excruciating pain, I saw him lean over me and then…then…he _licked _the blood from the cut he'd made.

I tried to pull away to get sick, but all I could do was toss my lunch to the side.

Didn't faze him in the least.

Choking, I began to cry again as I felt the rough swipe of his tongue which felt long like a dog's. His lips settled on my neck and because I was so terrified, I passed out.

I can write about the dreams I had, but it is very, very difficult. They were a mad maelstrom of horrors beyond the imagination of any cheap Hollywood gore fest. Please excuse the wiggles and blotches my quill makes.

The dreams were ugly. People being tortured and violated by things uglier than orcs. Though there were orcs in these dreams, they kept to the sidelines. I guess they got their jollies by watching. Women and men ripped apart by metal hooks, limbs held over firepots and dipped in acid…and the screaming. The screaming went on and on until my head rang with it…..Oh heck, I cannot say any more.

I did not want to open my eyes, as you can imagine, when I swam up from my dark dreams. I felt weak and shivered continuously. My neck ached and throbbed.

I lay there, tears leaking out from under tightly shut lids.

I was being held by a vampire no doubt. (Duhhhh. You think?)

And I was either going to be drained dry…

Or turned into one of the undead.

How much of this do you want to read? How much of this can I write with out running off to gibber in my wardrobe? I know it is therapeutic to get the horrors out into the open….but…..you guys…I was there for a couple of….days.

Days of no light save the intermittent thin beams from the lantern. Laying there, being slobbered and sucked on by a vampire. And because we were somewhere dark, I assume a cave of some kind, he did not have to worry about being burned by sunlight. Who, when bored, would slice me somewhere else and lick the blood from the new injury. He was careful to avoid arteries because I guess, he wanted me to…_last._

He spoke very little, though he did mumble about the taste of my dreams and flavor of my blood being so unusual and "unfathomable." Which, by the sound of his voice, pleased him.

So, you are thinking, did I just lie there and make no attempts at escape?

Well, I was terrified and weak, I admit it. And he was able to, well, I guess the best word is, "enthrall" me. I had no will power, I could not think much, though I dreamed Technicolor horrors and nightmares. I could feel the bastard sifting through my mind and I snapped out of my stupor to find myself screaming hoarsely.

By the end of the second day, I could feel myself fading…listless and delirious with visions of horrors. Of blood and bloodied throats. And even though this vampire did not seem to have the fangs that my world pictured on a vampire, I kept seeing them, sharp and bloody. All I could see was blood in my dreams and his leering face. I shivered all the time and I couldn't get warm.

The monster even gave me water occasionally, but food I just threw up and so he stopped trying. Like I said, he was trying to make me last…like a three day sucker (lollipop) or something. (okay BAD joke).

After, I don't know; three feedings he untied me and the renewal of my weak circulation in my extremities kept me in pain and awake for sometime.

I cannot tell you that this creature gibbered and talked to itself, like Gollum. He was either mangling me, or not there. The true nightmare for me was I could not hear him, save for the thinnest whisper of footsteps. And suddenly he would appear next to me with no warning and terrify me by touching me with his cold hands and fingering the wounds he'd made, as if deciding which he wanted to taste.

I put my hand on my heart at one point, frightened by its erratic rhythm. I moved my hand to my face and my skin felt paper-like and hot. I let my hand drop to the cold stone. I could not focus my eyes and my ears throbbed with the absence of sound. I could not even hear my pulse.

I think I was dying.

Okay. Well, I cannot write any more right now, especially because the sun is setting and the long shadows make me jumpy. I'm feeling rather cold and clammy just thinking about all this.


	10. Chapter Ten

12

It was Lily that saved me. Yep, the little dancing girl. Because I had mentioned I was going to look for Delath and check out Bron'Nala, she began to worry about me (as well as Delath). So, on one of her shopping trips through the fair with a couple of other girls, she crossed paths with two elves and she mentioned me to them.

And they of course, went to Aragorn.

But, the rescuing and all, I missed most of it because I was so caught up in my nightmares, I had no idea what was going on, most of the time.

What I remember though was a softening of my dreams. The edges of them began to get lighter, like they were fading. And the horrors I pictured began to peter off, they became less violent. Less lurid and graphic. And there were elves, friends of Aragorn's. I remember feeling some warmth, warmth that went through me.

But it all gets muddled and confused when I do try to remember it clearly. But the longer I was away from Yko, the stronger my memories became, and some of them did not bear remembering!

I have so much explaining to do here. And because I have to do it after the fact, well, I shall try to have it all make sense. So bear with me. I'd go make a cup of tea, if I were you.

Aragorn found me in a cave up in the Little Rock Hill behind Bron'Nala's camp.

He and a couple of elves and Rangers. There were four of them, I think. Aragorn found me lying comatose on the rock and gave me into the care of one of the elves, named Gwindal. (A real sweetie, I tell you. From Mirkwood with sunny yellow hair and blue grey eyes. He and his companions did what they could to take the edge off my fears)

Then Aragorn went looking for the monster.

And what was kind of silly, the creature was nearby, just around the curve from me, lying deep in his dark dreams. Instead of killing the so-and-so outright, Aragorn bound him up, using good elvish rope.

He said the monster screamed when he awoke and tried to bit the ropes off, but neither Aragorn nor the elves were moved by his noise.

They dragged him out of the cave, into broad daylight mind you, and instead of shriveling up into a stinky pile of ash he just covered his eyes and whined that he was going blind.

That too, really impressed the elves and Aragorn. Aragorn finally tied a cloth around the monsters eyes to "silence his yowling" as Aragorn told me later and led him into the horse tent of Bron'Nala, who turned out to be very helpful in the end.

It appears that the creature, whose name was Yko (pronounced "eekoe") had used Bron'Nala's camp as a sort of base of operations, you might say. He threatened Bron'Nala with the information that he knew the southern performer and his girls worked to fleece the audience. While some of the girls danced, other worked the crowd, being friendly to the men (of course) and filching money pouches. Bron'Nala was NOT a slaver, however. He brought a different set of performers with him every time because the newer girls were less jaded and more anxious to please than seasoned dancers. Bron'Nala did a little threatening of his own to keep the members of his troupe in line, but he did not kidnap and sell women.

Anyway…Aragorn told me he did a little persuading with the help of the Rangers and the other elf, Denyr, to get to the heart of the matter.

On what exactly had been happening.

Aragorn (such a good storyteller!) explained it thus: Yko was what was known as a "dream eater." Not really a vampire, except, well, maybe a psychic one. He fed off people's dreams and fears, manipulating both. Yes, he had sliced me in the throat and done the icky licking and all…but he did not "drink" my blood. He only made me think he was doing that. He had a very powerful mind and a very sick and twisted one as well. Aragorn said he tried to snare Aragorn's attention, but you and I know you don't mess around with the future King of Gondor. Who's had one of the most awesome elves in Middle Earth for a dad and teacher. Yko apparently knew there was no way to mess with Denyr. And the other Rangers, warned by Aragorn, avoided eye contact. Yko's ability to silence and choke me with a wave of his hand was because he had already visited my mind before I had awakened in the horse tent. To "smell" me out as it were…(shudder.)

Dream eaters are, as close as I can determine from Aragorn's explanation, genetic flukes here in Middle Earth. Perhaps originally some creation of the Dark Lord in in the Second Age. At this point in time, they are not necessarily creatures of the Dark One, or friendly with orcs. They are solitary exiles, lurking on the fringes of cities and towns. And something like the Great Northern Fair was a magnet for one like Yko. They prey on whomever they can ensnare. As far as Aragorn knew, there were not many. He had not heasrd of one in some time.

I just happened to be one of the lucky ones, I guess.

And yes, he had snared Delath. Aragorn sent the other Rangers to find the poor lass who was nearly catatonic and half-starved, in yet another cave in Little Rock Hill.

But the dreams and fears of a very young performer were nothing compared to the feast that I as a stranger in elvish clothing represented to him. That's why he indeed made me "last" as long as possible. Why I had a head full of Hollywood horror films as well as 21st Century manmade horrors, literary and literal for him to savor and twist and season. A veritable cornucopia of scary stuff!

Now, as for me.

What a mess, as you can imagine.

Gwindal had wrapped me in a cloak and taken me out of the cave. We went to his encampment. I could not stop shivering and as I was carried, the movement of the oak leaves above me, shifting in the sunlight, made me feel dizzy. Gwindal took me inside a tent and laid me in a pile of sleeping furs. I wanted to sleep but because I had been rescued, I was jittery with nerves and adrenaline. It was a strange combination. I snuggled into the soft wool of the cape reveling in the faint scent of sunlight and something slightly herbal.

Just as I had gotten my heart to slow down, I was lifted again. Gwindal had returned.

"Mistress Marie. I have brought my companion Beregor who among us is the most skilled with healing and herb lore. He will attend to you."

I looked into Gwindal's kind face, his eyes smiling at me, a sharp green. Another elf leaned over me, also smiling. His hair was dark, almost black. A small braid with a tiny pinecone in it dangled along his jaw. His eyes were very dark as well. But like Gwindal's, they held a great deal of warmth. He brought a hand up and rubbed it down my face slowly until it reached the initial wound Yko had given me on my neck. I could feel warmth from his hand. Deep, penetrating. I closed my eyes at the easing of my pain. But when my lids shut, all I could see was Yko's leering face and blood dripping from his mouth and his fetid breath--- "No!" I screamed and struggled to unwind myself from the cloak. "He's going to bite me if I close my eyes!" I screeched at the two elves. "Don't let me sleep! I cannot! He'll get me!"

Gwindal held me tighter and Beregor put his hands on either side of my face and I could feel him trying to push calm into me, as Elrond would do. But my visit with Yko had done its damage and I did not feel overcome with peace as I did with Elrond.

"All right, Mistress Marie. Shhh. Do not fear. I have some water being heated up for a bath. Can you tolerate a bath, do you think?"

I nodded slowly. Beregor stood up and Gwindal lay me back down in the nest of sleeping furs. Now don't get me wrong, I did feel a lot better than I had, but Yko's abilities were great. I was still feeling uneasy, expecting Yko to jump out of the afternoon shadows and bite me. I know, I know, stupid thinking when it is afternoon in a fine elvish pavilion and two charming elves have made you the focus of their attention.

But Yko's "touch" was oily and insidious and I could not get comfortable, nor get him out of my mind. I kind of see-sawed between being grateful I was with the elves and fighting Yko's horrors.

I wanted to sleep, but I just lay there, watching the shadow patterns of the oak leaves shift and weave on the beige pavilion roof above me.

And I could not stop the shivers.

I heard some commotion and lifted my aching head out of the cloak to look about. Two elves had brought in a large brass tub that was slightly steaming in the cool air. I smiled slightly. Where would they have gotten such a thing? One of the performers camps no doubt.

Gwindal came over to me and picked me up. A stool had been placed by the side of the tub. Gwindal took the cloak off of me. He did not make me stand, but held me about my waist while he and Beregor undressed me. Beregor frowned at the cuts Yko had made on me to make me think he was dining on my blood. I continued shivering some and cowered against Gwindal when I saw the ragged state of my leather pants and bloodied tunic.

Gwindal picked me up and set me in the tub. The water temperature was more hot than warm, but the water had been treated with lotion of some kind, because it was very fragrant and slightly oily to the touch.

It felt wonderful. I wanted to slide down to the bottom of the tub, but with a laugh Gwindal held me up and he and Beregor gently washed my cuts, and even my hair.

Everywhere their hands touched, my skin felt warm and the pain eased. But exhaustion was eating away at me.

By the time the bath was finished, all I wanted to do was sleep. But I knew I couldn't.

Once my cuts were salved, and the nasty one on my neck was actually bandaged, Gwindal put me back in the sleeping furs. I looked up at him and grabbed him by the hand before he left. "Don't leave. I can't sleep; my head is filled with horrors. Horrors worse than when the Nazgul had me."

Frowning Gwindal asked Beregor to come over to me. Kneeling on either side of me, the two sat a moment on their heels, concentrating. Then they raised their hands over me and tried to cleanse my spirit (like the time Glorfindel and Elrond did after my capture by the orcs.)

It helped some because I felt myself drifting off into a warm yellow light. And I felt peaceful for the first time in days.

But, of course, it did not last.

I awoke screaming and flailing. It was night, though soft light was on me from a hanging silver lantern. Gwindal was there immediately and he pulled me into his lap and held me tightly, murmuring softly.

Beregor eventually joined us. He brought a goblet to my mouth and before I could think, I drank it down because my mouth and throat were as dry as desert sand.

He meant well, he did! It was a soporific and it worked quite fast.

All the faster for me to sink into Yko's poisoned visions.

The dreams gave me an adrenalized rush of strength that flung me out of my furs and out of the tent until I was running off in the dark.

When I was finally caught, kicking and screaming, I think it was Aragorn who held me and wrapped me in a cloak. I could hear him talking, the rumbling of his voice, but my struggles and cries made them unintelligible.

My energy was soon depleted and I lay limply in his hold, tired and anxious. I was really losing it, my body trembled and I could not stop it. I just wanted it all to stop.

Aragorn. Is he great, or what? He walked with me out in the cool moonlight. Slowly, whispering bits of songs and sagas to me, even singing. The sound of his voice helped me to at least focus some and not make me feel as if I was going to shatter in a million pieces. And he must have done it for sometime.

I was handed off to Gwindal at some point who also sang and quoted Quenya sagas to me.

Their voices sort of overlaid what horrors my mind was spewing.

You know, my family may be lost to me behind whatever veil lies between Middle Earth and my original 21st Century life, but Aragorn, the elves and my dear, dear elf lord, really made up for the fact I was cut off from everyone who knew and loved me the longest.

I mean, after all this time, almost two years as near as I can calculate, I have been treated with kindness and humor, and affection, which has meant just everything to me.

And has made living in Rivendell that much more wonderful.

What I am trying to say here, is I don't know what I would have done with out Aragorn and his friends helping me as much as they could, and for getting me back to Rivendell as they did.

Because of course I got back to Rivendell. (I mean, come on, where else would I be writing down this tale?)

And I got there in the most unexpected manner.

You guys, Aragorn, knowing only his father would be able to deal with me successfully (and Delath. She needed some help too) climbed to the top of Little Rock Hill and using a special call, echoed and augmented by the beautiful voices of his elvish companions called on the aid of the Great Eagles.

Not Gwaihir himself, but one of his many fledglings, Awanak.

As the sun rose, Aragorn took me out to the wide pasturage on the north end of the fair where the carnies and visitors could stake out their animals for grazing.

Careful to avoid any stampeding, he and the elves went to the very edge of the grassland there and awaited the huge raptor.

I saw him! I did….but at the time he turned into a lurid blood red flying beast/dragon intent on ripping us all apart. The elves surrounded me with their singing and slowly, the flying beast turned into a Great Eagle who landed silently and then stalked over to us on great clawed feet. Aragorn even let him stare at me with one of his great golden brown eyes, which momentarily silenced my fears with an endless vista of sky and clouds.

Aragorn brushed a hand across my cheek before Gwindal mounted up. I do remember his warm smile.

Aragorn did not take me to his father himself, because his duty was to the patrons and carnies of the Great Northern Fair, but sent Gwindal and Dernyr to carry us to Rivendell.

I remember a feeling of stomach dropping force as Awanak flung himself back into the sky and the smooth flap of his wings.

But, wahhh! I cannot remember seeing the views that made the elves holding us cry out in wonder and delight and brought forth heart felt song from them. I do remember the sound of Awanak's low voiced croaks and skrees of eagle speech. He sounded happy to hear the elvish singing.

I was fighting to keep the black oily spill of Yko's mental vomit from overcoming me.

And look, I am sure you are wondering, how this could have been worse than the Nazgul?

Well, first, I was a curiosity to the Nazgul and he needed me to function as his "eyes" in Rivendell as you recall, me and Dalmiel. He was not bent on poisoning my mind with the will Yko did. The Nazgul enjoyed poisoning me, well, because he could. But I (and the elf lord) think Yko was so bad because I was the undisputed center of the dream eater's focus for two and a half days.

And it took a long time to wash that out of my system.

Okay, so Awanak took several hours to go what would have taken us days and days..wait it's a couple of weeks actually. ANYWAY, by the time we reached the Vale of Rivendell, the moon was sinking into the west and the sky was just beginning to turn lavender when Awanak alighted in the north sheep pasture, scattering the sheep into bleating knots of terrified wool.

But Awanak was a gentleman and did not sup on any of the elf lord's sheep. Actually the downward spiraling of the Great Eagle made me rather nauseous so I concentrated on not getting sick all over Gwindal.

Once the Eagle had landed (okay bad NASA joke), the elves gracefully dismounted and said their farewells. With a great "Skreeeee" Awanak leapt up back into the sky.

Dwindal and Dernyr walked swiftly out of the pasture, and once their legs had warmed up some from their hours of sitting astride Awanak, the two ran with us down to the House.

I remember this part. I could smell the sweet smell of apple and peach blossom on the air and the sleepy chirping of awakening birds. The lowing of cows and the bleating of goats: all the sounds of the upper farms.

I relaxed as much as I was able.

I was home.

When we reached the House, we were greeted by the guards. I stared in the soft dark for Lord Elrond or Glorfindel, but it was Erestor who greeted us.

He came over to Gwindal and me, pulling back to the cloak to look at me fully. "Ah, Marie. Welcome home." He touched me briefly on the face. In minutes, Gwindal and I were strolling down the familiar corridors of the Last Homely House to the ever-popular study and surgery of Lord Elrond.

I remember I kept brushing my face, trying to keep the feeling of crawling bugs off my skin. And there were bats too. But they seemed thin and insubstantial, floating in and out of sight.

So immersed in trying to get rid of huge cockroaches off my neck, I was plucking at my bandage when I was laid down and that beloved face cut through the murk in my mind and stilled my hands.

"Elrond!" I croaked. He smiled at me and rubbed a hand down my face. I could not take my eyes from his so well-loved face. The roiling haze in my head seemed to recede some. I propped myself up on my elbows. "It is you?" I whispered. I was suddenly afraid this was some trick of Yko's: using my great affection for Elrond somehow and twisting it into some kind of horror.

"It is I, Marie. No phantom."

I bit my lip, his face was beginning to shift some and go out of focus. I brought my hands up in a defensive position in front of my face. "Oh, don't change your face!" Please, stay with me awhile."

Elrond put his hands on either side of my head and flooded my mind with his light. The kind of light he had used to burn away the Nazguls' touch. And it helped a lot. For a couple of hours at least. Because it was the elf lord.

My head didn't ache so much and I could feel myself relax, even when he was examining my wounds. The one on my neck, though Beregor had done a great job checking the infection, was going to need stitches. But that was for later.

When I could actually sleep.

And surprisingly, I did actually sleep.

I was in my room, and my dear Ivy was curled up next to me. I turned my head slowly to look to my small bedside table where I saw my goblet standing. There was a vase of lilacs as well. My goblet with ivy leaves. Sigh. I hadn't needed that for medicine in so long. When I moved my head, I could feel the pull of stitches. I put a hand to the clean linen bandage and sighed contentedly. Okay, now I was going to get better. I carefully sat up and took the goblet. With a deep breath I drank the contents down. It was bitter and nasty. Bless the elf lord.

Done with the medicine, I picked up Ivy and put her to one side of me and then swung my legs over. I had to whip my weakness both mental and physical. I couldn't just be in thrall to Yko's poisoned thoughts any more.

I stood up. My head whirled some and my knees felt a bit weak, but I was standing. I took a few steps, my goal on my little outside patio and the edge of my fountain. I wanted to see if there had been any fish put in there. In the spring, Elrond let some of the fountains be used as quiet places for breeding and to nurture fingerling's to help maintain the stock behind the fishing weir and to keep the Bruinen replete with trout, salmon, minnows and sticklebacks.

I felt slightly nauseous by the time I reached the edge of the fountain. I fell to the stone lip of the pool and almost fell into the water. I sat there and put my head slowly into my hands. I never did check for the fish.

A wave of darkness overcame me and Yko's face leered at me, mouth agape and filled with too many very sharp teeth dripping blood. I tried to brush the image away but the image kept coming at me and with a sharp ache, I felt the teeth sink into my neck. I cried out feebly and stood, clawing at my throat. "Go away!" I shouted and I tried to think of something else, like the broodmares and their foals running in sunlight up in the summer pastures. The rose garden in bloom and filled with scent. Lord Elrond smiling at me….

Lord Elrond was holding me and smiling at me, the sunlight glowing in sparks from the center of his eyes. I tried to say something, but I felt completely weak. He swung me up in his arms, his eyes never leaving mine as we reentered my room and he set me on the bed.

You know, it is always the little things. The little things that help get you through the dark times, such as they are.

My first couple of days back in Rivendell fluctuated between light and dark. It was just great being around the elf lord, even when he was doing things like tending to the wounds I'd gotten from Yko.

I even met up with Delath, who was improving. She was shy around the elves and me, but it was good to see her regain her health and rid herself of Yko's poison.

Even when Elrond would find me in the throes of a bad dream, he would ease it as only he could and I began to feel hopeful and actually began to find myself relaxing, just being home. Listening to the peaceful sounds of the waterfalls and birds singing—heck elves singing. I went out to the horse barns to see the two new foals. And my dear Carenloth, who had been bred to Elrond's Rhean. Her belly hung low as she was due to give birth within the month. I went into her roomy box stall and brushed her down good. I even felt the foal move.

I opened her stall door and she followed me down the barn and out into the afternoon sunshine. I took her to a nearby paddock where the two new mothers stood, whisking flies as their young ones slept in their shadows. Carenloth lipped my hair as she went past me and joined the mares. She didn't go far, but stopped in the sun and closed her eyes.

Smiling, I latched the gate and walked slowly back towards the House. Impulsively, I made a detour and went to the large rose garden. I wandered through the budding plants, some of which had open blooms on them, pausing to smell a few. Heavenly. I reached the center of the garden where a large fountain splashed. I sat on a bench, on the cool stone, and dangled my hand in the icy cold water. A pair of ducks enjoying the fountain came over to see if I had any snacks. When I didn't have anything to offer them, they slid away from me and stopped to enjoy the fountain spray, rising up out of the water and flapping their wings. Soon they sailed around to the other side.

I leaned against the smooth stone lip of the fountain and stare off at the Misty Mountains, the tops of the highest peaks still covered with snow. Clouds shredding across the sharp points of stone, sailed off over the valley, causing bars of shade to slide across Rivendell as the wind moved them off.

I bunched up my cloak and got more comfortable.

Rivendell I knew, was all I needed to get ride of the lingering stain of Yko's poisonous encounter. I closed my eyes and rested my head on my folded arms.

Sleep overcame me completely, as if I was being swallowed in a blanket of pitch. It was dark and I shivered with a feeling of menace hovering beyond my sight. Suddenly I felt the prickle of…_things _walking across my skin and burrowing under my clothes. Stinging…_things._

Spiders! I hated spiders and I jumped up trying to shake the invaders off of me. Stung several times, I felt dizzy as I smashed what creatures I could find. But more came.

I screamed, but my throat seized up and I could barely breathe. Spiders walked across my face, I could feel their prickly little feet. I whimpered terrified. I opened my mouth to try to scream again and horrified, I felt a spider inspecting my mouth….

Then it bit me on my tongue and it began to swell up as the spider continued to walk….

It's the little things.

Like the simple taste of water trickling down my throat. I could swallow. My tongue was not swollen nor spider bit.

I was not cold and the terror of the spiders faded off like the bad dream it was. I turned my face away from the cup held to my lips, having had enough. Smooth silk brushed my cheek. I opened my eyes, disoriented and sat up.

The strong arm behind my back held me up and I looked into the warm, expressive face of Lord Elrond. He was sitting next to me, holding me in the crook of one arm, the other hand still holding the goblet within reach.

"Better now, Marie?"

I shivered and smiled. "Yes. Yes." I shivered again and he held me closer, his body warmth easing my fear. "I am sorry this keeps happening, my lord, pulling you away from your work. I just had another bad dream."

He set the goblet down and rubbed a hand down my cheek. "A dream eater's touch is a fearsome thing to overcome, Marie." He put a finger under my chin to turn my face to his, his dark grey eyes holding mine and filling me with peace. "But you are strong and fearless, Marie. And you will pass this test of your spirit. As you have so many times before."

I chuckled. "I guess so. But it is wearying, I must admit." I leaned my head on his shoulder, tired. "Middle Earth has certainly been more than I ever expected."

"Hopefully, the good things will out weigh your…misadventures."

I lifted my head, covering a yawn, smiling at him. "Oh yes, the good has been better than I could have ever imagined. But I would have never been able to survive here without your kindness and care, my lord. And these things above all have Middle Earth the wonder it has been for me.''

He smiled and patted my shoulder. Smoothly, he stood up, taking me in his arms as he did so. "Come, let us go back in the House. Enough of these bad dreams. I think we shall deep cleanse your spirit, as we did when you met up the Nazgul. I was hoping the dreams would fade off on their own, but they have not."

"Um, well, maybe they will. I am sure that this dream eater thing can't be as bad as the Nazgul. I don't want to put you and Glorfindel to any trouble."

"Any darkness that troubles you this long is bad, Marie."

I sighed. "Just call me Marie, girl magnet to the Dark."

Elrond laughed as we walked the outer corridor of the House, the thick vines of wisteria and honeysuckle throwing shadows across us as we went to my room.

Setting me on my bed, Ivy immediately came trotting across the floor from my little patio and hopped up on the bed, while Elrond left the room. I petted my kitty as she purred and head-butted my chin. Ahh, my sweet mamoo. (one of the nonsense words I call her). I sat up as Ivy kneaded a spot on the quilt to curl up in. I took off my cloak and went and hung it up in the wardrobe. Kicking off my shoes, I wandered off to the patio and spent a few minutes smelling the flowers that had bloomed. There was even some lilac, which is one of my favorites.

Sighing, I turned to go back inside and then halted nervously when I saw Glorfindel and Elrond standing inside the archway to the patio.

"Hi, I was just going back in." I suddenly felt nervous and clutched my hands together. I really hated making the two elf lords do a "spirit cleansing." Mine right now must be a disgusting mess.

While I was thinking this, the two came up to me, their eyes sparkling with sunlight. Elrond put a hand to my right elbow and guided me back into my room, stopping at the edge of my bed,

Biting my lip, I climbed up on the bed. I felt awkward as I lay down. I mean, well, there they were, looking as ethereal as only elves can when late afternoon sun softens the colors of their robes making them glow. Well, wait, I guess they _were_ glowing as they began to call forth whatever it is that makes elves more…well _elvish_ I guess.

They stood a moment murmuring softly in Quenya and then, Elrond leaned down and laid a hand on my brow. He caught me off guard and before I knew it, I was sound asleep with Ivy curled up like a small warm pillow next to me.

I guess it is because of who they are. It worked, at least it has so far, and it has been a couple of weeks now. And though Elrond said it might take some time for Yko's touch to fade, he was being characteristically modest.

All I can remember is light. Light burning out dark creatures, dark thoughts, pain. The light touched everything and either burned it away or strengthened the good. (And I know the two elves at the Faire tried…and what they did helped. I guess it was just that they weren't as old as Glorfindel and Elrond.) (Okay, it was really just because they _weren't _Elrond and Glorfindel!)

It was twilight when I awoke. The bedside candle was lit. A fresh bunch of lilac stood in a stoneware vase. Ivy was sitting on the bedside table next to the vase, washing her face.

I sat up and focused on my mind, tentatively trying to call up nasty things. I could call them up all right, but they didn't sink their phantom claws into my psyche and make me run gibbering to hide in the wardrobe.

Ivy stopped washing her face and looked at me, candlelight in her dark cats eyes and then meowed questioningly.

I leaned over and petted her and she hopped off the table with that and trotted out of our room, on her way to the kitchens no doubt to beg Resaldil for scraps.

Standing, I straightened my gown. I went into the bathing room and brushed my hair out. I saw the bandages on my throat had been changed. I put a hand to it and I could barely feel it.

I went out of the room and walked slowly down the corridor, noticing everything. The stone carvings on the walls, the thick vines, the inlaid wood of the ceiling above me. I paused at a spot with a bench overlooking a particularly beautiful waterfall of three streamers of white foam, splashing and dashing over rocks, ferns growing on the edges along with lilies adding color. I took a deep breath and then, unbidden, a flush of tears swept me, and I swallowed a sob.

I was so lucky to be here. So lucky to be with Lord Elrond (and Glorfindel and Erestor and Resaldil and Cerwal….) here in Rivendell. Elves who were kind and knowledgeable, and even had a sense of humor.

And they liked me, no matter what happened to me or what I did, an ungraceful human from the 21st Century.

I was the luckiest girl in two worlds.

_I think this is going to be it for a while. I must finish my novel (Its about elves—what a surprise). I loved writing these Marie tales. And to be honest, the first two are my favorites, especially the second one. But all of them have just been a complete romp for me. It has been boundless fun to write about Elrond and Rivendell as if I had actually been there._

_Sigh._

_Well, I guess that's why I'm a writer: to go where only imagination can take you!_

_Thanks for reading this, and I hope some day you'll be able to pick up my writing at a bookstore!_


End file.
